


The Awakening

by VivianStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Lust, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Sexual Tension, lokane - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Thor: The Dark World. Canon Divergence AU<br/><br/>Loki calls in a favor. Jane obliges. Chaos of a <i>different</i> kind ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Story is fast paced.

[Chapter 1 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpeQCIInp9U&list=PL_pyeavtJeMjQBHEAK-5slORMf46NGF5K)

  


Somewhere on Vanaheim -

Gentle winds bellowed low through the depths of the mystic forest. Loki lay sprawled atop an enormous branch of its largest Ceiba tree. The sunlight's angle beaconing from the amber sky indicated that he had again overslept. Many days had past since the god of mischief began devising his strategy. Gradually, it became clearer the resolution to Loki's dilemma to be inevitable. After much painstaking deliberation, he realized Thor's assistance was vital in defeating Thanos if he ever wanted to be rid of the Titanian for good. Loki knew Thor would return to Midgard for the mortal scientist, which was just as well since he required cooperation from both. An initial backlash is certainly to be expected, one of which he'd soothe with reasonable explanation. The matter had to be handled delicately, divulging only enough information to satisfy their concerns. If Thor discovered his predicament with Thanos, he'd likely seek him out prematurely thus dismantling his subsequent plans entirely. As he rose to stretch his aching limbs, he decided it was time he pay Migard another visit.

On Earth - 

It wasn't long after the trek back to New Mexico from London that Jane was back on the grind. Their new living quarters were leaps and bounds ahead of the flimsy trailer she resided in previously. After the convergence ordeal, Tony Stark (although she suspected it was actually Pepper) ensured their comfort by providing more comfortable accommodations.  
A quaint 2 bedroom apartment in the city, located closely to a laboratory also owned by Stark Industries. 

Jane nursed her morning brew as she listened to Darcy gush over Gavin; a guy into the industrial scene she'd met a comic book store. Judging from Darcy's over enthusiasm, Jane speculated he was just a rebound - he wasn't Darcy's type. He served as a distraction from the person she truly loved, whether she cared to admit it or not. Ian apparently had some reservations about continuing their relationship unless he was able to live in the same country as Darcy. Citing its unfeasiblity, he ended things leaving her utterly heartbroken. Only you wouldn't have noticed unless you truly knew her. Darcy habitually masked her internal suffering through sharp wit, a defense tactic Jane had always admired. 

In Jane's world, she had been secretly struggling with a mess of her own and neither sarcasm nor wit would save her from herself. Now that her romantic relationship with Thor was nonexistent, it left her to reevaluate who she was and what she truly needed. A few days after sorting herself, Jane found the unsettling knot in her stomach to be misplaced entirely. She concluded she was more upset that it didn't bother her much at all. There had been suspicions that what she felt had been mere infatuation as a genuine connection never developed. It wasn't until they attempted cohabitation that she realized they legitimately had nothing in common. Although somewhat stiff, their friendship remained intact. With half of Thor's family dynamic now gone, it was imperative that she continue to be there for him despite their failed relationship. 

"I'll be back tonight." Darcy had said.

As her intern rushed out to join Gavin for brunch, Jane sat at the kitchen counter, dwelling on her romantic failings. Maybe she was too neurotic, she did tend to go on tangents over theoretical possibilities. - a topic Thor never cared for discussing. Appreciation of mysteries of the unknown was lost on him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was a god and had the entire universe at his disposal. One thing was clear, Thor was a man who craved battle and that was where his passions resided. It was braun versus brains and there were only so many reminiscent stories she could bear to hear in repetition before she began to feel her politeness slipping. Thor lived for the past, and she the future.

A sharp rapping at the door disturbed Jane from her thoughts. Darcy probably forgot her keys again.

After switching the lock and pulling open the door, all color fled from her face.

Loki smirked at Jane, who he found to beautiful as ever. 

  
  


" _Hello_ , Jane Foster."

The scientist's heart leaped into her throat, her mind racing furiously in attempt to make sense of the situation. 

"Loki!" Was all Jane was able to muster as she saw the god of mischief standing in front of her.

His face fell into an exaggerated pout. "You aren't going to strike me again, are you?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, she stammered. "But you were - I don't... What??" She had witnessed him wither away in Svartalfheim. Thor held him in his arms during that fateful moment, emotionally wrecked from watching his only brother _die_ before his eyes.

"You _tricked_ us?!"

"You seem surprised." He deadpanned, as he strolled in without invitation.

"What do you want from me..." She said, cautiously pacing backward.

"I'm in quite a predicament I'm afraid and I'm in need of your assistance."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Jane hissed.

"Well, I assumed it would be the very least you could do for having saved your life."

Jane's thoughts swirled around in chaos. Feelings of guilt, anxiety, and fear all tugging at her conscience at once. Yet, among them there was also a sliver of relief in discovering Loki was still alive. Could she keep something like this a secret? What if SHIELD found out? Was she really having this conversation with the god of lies in her apartment? What would Darcy say? What would THOR say? THOR.

"We need to tell Thor about this."

"I intended to do just that." Loki's attentions began actively searching for traces of the thunder god. 

"Thor isn't here - he, doesn't live here." Jane nervously rubbed her thumb.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, Thor and I aren't really - uh... let me just... Umm..." She spun around shaking nervously as she searched for her cell phone. "Let me just try get ahold of him. Okay? Wait here."

Loki's curiosity was piqued at that moment, speculating a recent rift in their relationship. Although finding these turn of events to be mildly interesting, he hoped it wouldn't infringe on their willingness to comply. As she'd excused herself to the balcony to make her phone call, he wandered about her dwelling, noting an extensive collection of books on constellations and Norse mythology. 

_Mythology_ He mused. Although admittedly, much of it was exaggerated to some extent. 

He turned his attentions to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. Jane seemed frantic outside, pacing back and forth, busy in conversation. As she ran her fingers nervously through her brunette hair, he took notice how it seemed to shine a lovely hint of golden in the sunlight.

"He'll be here soon." She'd said upon her swift return. "I didn't tell him you were here - I said it was urgent so just... try not to kill each other okay?"

__________________________________________

It had only been minutes before his arrival. The audible thud of Mjolnir being dropped and a look of jarring shock were all Thor expressed for several long moments. 

"Brother!" His voice boomed, shattering the silence. Apprehension struck Loki as his older brother quickly advanced toward him, pulling his body in an embrace so tight, Jane nearly thought she'd break him in two.

"How is this possible? I thought you dead!"

Loki pulled away breathless, straightening his jacket. "You cannot be rid of me that easily, I'm afraid."

"I - I don't understand... you deceived us?" A glimmer of tears began welling in his eyes as his fists clenched. Conflicting reactions of relief, confusion and anger were storming within Thor's heart.

Loki's demeanor involuntarily softened at the sight. "Brother, I -" 

"I _mourned_ for you. _We_ mourned for you. Loki, this time you have gone too far." Thor growled.

"I HIGHLY doubt I was granted anything more than a fleeting thought. And under the circumstances, what was I supposed to do _really_? Confine myself back into that glass cage until I _rot_? You know better than anyone that prospect was never feasible."

Thor was feeling particularly vulnerable at that moment. He should have known giving Loki a taste of freedom and expecting him to return to isolation was unrealistic. After Frigga's death and his relationship with Jane ended, he felt a void in his life that he was unable to fill. Sorrow plagued Thor's emotions as he recalled the fresh feeling of loss when he thought Loki had died. Seeing him alive only reignited his hope to make amends. This might be his only chance.

"Thor, I meant what I said to you that day - during those last moments. But we both know that I cannot go back into that cell. Had I joined in your pursuit of the dark elves, that is _exactly_ where I would have been placed upon their decimation." Loki recognized an understanding in Thor's eyes and pushed it further by playing into his ego. "Besides... I knew you'd be able to defeat them on your own." 

A proud smirk pulled at Thor's lips as he recalled his victory.  
"Why come here, then? Why not come to me?"

"I assumed you to be here with Jane. I couldn't very well revisit New York - as I doubt your new _companions_ would take lightly to my presence."

"Well you _did_ try to take over the world." Jane interjected.

"Now Jane, let's not dwell on the past."

Thor furrowed his brow. "What are your intentions?"

"I wish for you to speak to father on my behalf. I've done my part in avenging mother's death and saved his heir to the throne. The latter of which should pardon me for my past transgressions. All I ask is for another chance for repentance, and to restore my status as prince of Asgard."

An exhale evacuated heavily from Thor's lungs. "Consider it done. However at the moment, my presence is required in Sokovia. I need to help the others retrieving a stolen... _relic_."

Thor and Jane both glanced at Loki.

Loki's hands went up in defense. "I've no plans on retrieving the scepter." _Yet._ "I was merely hoping to seek refuge here until your return from your duties."

Thor turned toward Jane who seemed decidedly at war with herself.

"Jane, the decision is yours to make."

Swiftly, she tugged Thor aside a few paces. "Are you _sure_ I can trust him?" She whispered.

"I understand your apprehension. But he is my brother and wishes to be redeemed... this is a chance I cannot refuse him. He has already proven himself capable of saving both of us." His palm moved to cup her cheek.  
"I _know_ there is good in his heart... Trust me when I say if there were anyone else in the world that could protect you as well as I, it would be Loki. Should anything dire happen with HYDRA, I would prefer you under his protection."

Jane glanced briefly at the tall god of mischief who stood with hands clasped behind him. It didn't seem as though he'd malicious intent, but she remained aware he wasn't someone ever to be completely trusted - despite having saved their lives. Though she had reservations, she clung to the belief that change was possible. Seeing the hope in Thor only solidified her compliance.

"Alright." Jane nodded toward Loki. "Until Thor returns... but _my_ apartment, my rules. Understand?"

"As you wish." Loki conceded.

__________________________________________

"Brother, it is good to see you again." Thor smiled as he heartily patted Loki's back. "When father comes to his senses, we shall hold a celebration in your honor."  
Thor turned his head to the petite scientist. "Jane, should you need me -"

"I know."

A thick silence permeated the room as Thor and Jane seemed unsure of how to properly depart.

Jane gives a half-wave. "Well. See ya." Thor nods at her in a tight lipped smile. Loki expected at least an embrace between the two, but apparently the situation was more sour than he presumed.

The moment Thor had gone, Jane sighed. "Well, _that_ was awkward." She muttered under her breath. 

"What's wrong, Jane Foster? Trouble in paradise?"

"First of all, I'm actually surprised you know that expression, and second, that's none of your damned business."

__________________________________________

Loki spent the next hour listening to Jane's 'rules' and being shown where everything of use was kept. Growing weary from his travels, he lounged on their couch, fiddling with objects on her coffee table. He toyed with a small rectangular object while sitting in front of the television. Nothing happened when he gently pressed it's buttons.

As Jane dug into her cupboard for a snack, Loki made his confusion known.  
"Your entertainment device seems to be defective."

Upon glancing at his hand, she snickered amusedly. "Well, that's because you're using an MP3 player as a remote."

Loki examines the MP3 player, inspecting it from different angles. Jane thought it was actually kind of cute - witnessing a powerful entity reduced to childlike curiosity.  
"It's used to play music. I had all my favorite songs in there, but it's broken. Haven't had time to get it fixed."

She grabbed the actual remote, turned on the television and handed it to him. Jane soon learned that letting Loki have control over the remote was a very bad idea. After flipping endlessly through channels, he eventually found HBO airing a Game of Thrones marathon... of which he became completely absorbed. Of all the characters, Loki harbored a particular affinity for Tyrion. Jane could only assume he in some way related to his plight. He proceeded to binge watch nearly an entire season before she had to intervene. 

__________________________________________

It wasn't until she heard the clicking of the door lock that Jane realized telling Darcy about this had completely slipped her mind.

Upon entering, the two hefty Hot Topic shopping bags Darcy had been carrying immediately slammed onto the floor.  
Jane stood and held out her hands. "I can explain this!"

Loki sneered as Jane led Darcy out on the balcony, debriefing her on their temporary situation.

__________________________________________

"Well?" Jane bit her lip, nervously.

"I think I need to lay down." Darcy sighed finally before departing into her bedroom.

As Jane picked up Darcy's tumbled shopping bags she cursed herself for not thinking to call Darcy earlier. 

The next half hour was decidedly peaceful. Loki was strumming through one of her Norse mythology books while Jane googled, 'best ways to unwind' on her laptop. 

She jumped upon hearing a melodic thudding against the door. Cautiously, she peered into the peephole.

It was Dr. Erik Selvig.

" _Shit!_ Loki, hide in my room!" She quietly hissed at him. "Stay silent and don't come out until he's gone!"

The god of mischief rolled his eyes and rose from the sofa, swiping an apple from the coffee table bowl.

With Loki now out of sight, Jane inhaled, put on a smile and opened the door.

"Janey! My dear! You left your wallet at the lab again."

Jane face palmed. "Oh! I hadn't realized! Thank you _so_ much, Erik."

"I hope you don't mind me popping in just for a second - "

"No not at all, please come in."

Erik glanced briefly around the living room. "You've seemed to settle in quite nicely, here!" 

"Yeah, it's totally great." She grinned. 

The pair engaged in idle chit chat for a few moments before a bedroom door opened.

"Doctor Selvig. Glad to know you're still around. It's been ages." She heard Darcy's voice say.

Jane spun around quickly and saw _'Darcy'_ emerging from Jane's bedroom. She immediately realized that it was Loki in disguise, who was now sprawled back on the sofa. Jane was screaming with fury inside but strove to keep her composure in front of Erik until he left.

Erik chuckled heartily, "Darcy! We just saw each other yesterday, my dear. What's with the sudden formality?"

" _Yes_ , Darcy why are you being so weird? She's been a bit weird, today. Quit being so _weird_." She stammered, glaring harshly at Loki.

"How is Thor? I heard he was back on Earth with the Avengers." Erik asked Jane.

"Thor? I'm sure he's fine." Jane shrugged. "We don't really see each other as often."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Janey."

Loki interjected. "I'm sure Thor hasn't been quite the same since his beloved brother's untimely death."

Erik snickered. "Yes well, good riddance. I think we're all better off without Loki."

Loki mocked a reprove. " _Erik_ , where is your compassion? This was Thor's brother. Loki may have done deplorable things, but didn't he also save Jane's life?"

Erik nodded suddenly as tiny fraction of shame slipped into his mind. "I suppose you're right."

"Additionally, Jane was deeply attracted to him."

Jane's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What!?" Panic surged within her as she tried to explain. "Erik, please ignore her. She's been giving me a hard time all day. It's probably PMS."

"I just call it as I see it, as you people say." Loki shrugged before biting into the apple.

"You know what Erik? Maybe you should go. I'd like to have a serious talk with my _intern_ in private. I'll be in on Monday."

"Janey look... that's actually another reason I came by to see you." His demeanor turned fatherly as he gripped her shoulders. "I really suggest you take a little break. You're over-worked. What happened in the last few weeks was traumatizing."

"Oh that? No, I'm fine. Really." She feigned nonchalance. 

"Jane I realize you tend to be a little scatter minded, it's an endearing trait - but lately it's been a tad off the charts. I mean, this is the fourth time you've left your wallet behind."

Jane felt embarrassed. "I guess maybe I _could_ stand to take a couple of weeks off."

"That's more like it." Erik pulled her in for a quick hug and began for the door. "Just enough time to clear your head. Since Thor is around, should anything _celestial_ happen again, just use the 'hiatus' code, alright? I just want to make sure you're safe and not missing."

Jane nodded and hugged him tightly before he left the apartment. 

Facing the closed door she exhaled heavily, sharply turning upon recollection of her anger. Loki had already reverted back to himself, half-eaten apple in hand and smirking smugly at her obvious displeasure.

"Relax Jane, it was just a bit of fun."

"That could have ended badly. What if Darcy had woken up?"

"That would have been impressive. I had placed her under a temporary spell."

Jane gasped, "You seriously need to learn what's appropriate behavior and what's not."

"Oh, _do_ lighten up, Jane. Soon, you'll be with Thor and my presence here will be a mere afterthought."

It was no use in denying the truth and if he was truly back in Thor's life, he was bound to know sooner or later. "Look, we aren't together anymore, alright?" 

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Interesting." 

"I don't want to talk about it, either."

"No matter. Though mortal you may be, you are far too intellectual for the affections of an oaf." He stated flatly as he reached for the remote.  
Jane felt herself blush at the abrupt compliment. Insulting Thor was commonplace for Loki, but it was a little unnerving to hear him say something nice about her. She always figured he hated her guts. Though Loki _did_ say he liked her immediately after punching him - but she'd always regarded that as sarcasm.

__________________________________________

When Darcy woke up from her nap, she realized that she'd have to face her unsavory new roommate sometime. So, she decided to make everyone ice cream cones as a gesture of peace.

"Ooooh, Darcy thank you! I was worried you weren't going to come out."

"Yeah well, when life hands you lemons, you make - ice cream... or whatever."

Loki scoffed as Darcy handed him a cone. "What is this?"

"Ice cream. I don't know if this even exists on your planet, but here's a strawberry one anyway. Knock yourself out." 

Loki stared at the confection for a moment, unsure whether he should partake in consuming such a peculiarity. Cautiously probing it's flavor with his tongue, he was startled to learn that he rather enjoyed this frozen dessert.

They spent the next hour glued to the television watching Darcy's guilty pleasure; an episode of 'Hoarders'. 

"You mortals truly are bizarre."

Jane couldn't help but steal glances at Loki as he savored his ice cream. She knew what he looked like, but never really appreciated how strikingly handsome he was. He was blessed with a great set of cheekbones and a jawline that seemed to be the very definition of sleek.  
  
God, _was_ she attracted to Loki? Jane chewed her cuticle, observing how his tongue sensually lapped along the pink paste as he rotated the cone. 

Suspicions confirmed. But, it's just a harmless crush. 

She'd get over it, surely. _Right_?


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's crush deepens; Loki is unashamed; Darcy makes a plea.

[Chapter 2 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe500eIK1oA&list=PL_pyeavtJeMj8PinCd8wEit75x5gDDIMO)

  
The following few days were fairly uneventful, save for a few snide exchanges between Loki and Darcy. He spent much of his day out on the balcony leafing through literature or staying away from the quick witted roommate of whom he found to be at times - infuriating. Jane managed to have a couple of light conversations with the god of mischief, primarily over childhood shenanigans between he and Thor. It had overall been civil.

Thursday evening came around and that meant movie night for the scientist and her intern. This week's movie decision fell on Darcy, who chose to watch 'The Deep Blue Sea'.

"Why are you limping?" Darcy asked Jane as she slumped into her recliner.

Jane joined Loki on the couch, settling in at the opposite end. "I twisted my ankle a little earlier trying to grab the Pop-Tarts box from the pantry. It's as if someone _deliberately_ placed it out of reach."

"It must be quite tedious for someone of your stature. Consider requesting assistance next time. I'd be more than happy to oblige." Loki grinned.

"It wouldn't have mattered. It was _empty_." Jane wanted badly to smack the arrogant smile off his face. She knew he enjoyed teasing her, and that fact left her with conflicting reactions of both annoyance and more disturbingly - a hint of sexual frustration.

It wasn't long into the film before Loki decided to riddle it with snide commentary. They ignored his criticism for the most part and remained silent, gradually edging toward their breaking point.

"Is this truly what passes as Midgardian romance?"

"Loki, why don't you just hush and let us watch?"

Silence was met upon this suggestion, at last as several minutes went by without interruption. His compliance was short lived however, as the film progressed into the emotional dynamics of the couple's relationship.

"What an absolutely ridiculous tale."

Jane sighed heavily upon hearing what was probably Loki's fifteenth remark during the movie and turned her head toward Darcy who equally shared her agitation.

"This mortal woman is pathetic."

"Loki, shut up!!" Jane and Darcy collectively stammered.

A muffled rendition of "Sexy Boy" - Darcy's ringtone for Gavin began playing near the recliner, momentarily catching everyone's attention. 

"Sorry guys, uhh - just keep on watching..." She waved dismissively at the tv screen and disappeared into her bedroom. 

The door shuts leaving Loki and Jane alone in the near darkness. As she watched the rest of the film's tragedy unfold, Jane couldn't help but empathize with Hester. Jane acknowledged that although she was known for her rational nature, a craving for chaos and adventure dwelt deep within her own heart. As the end credits continued to scroll, her pensiveness was cut short.

"That was rather pointless, wasn't it? Perhaps it would have proved more entertaining had she succeeded in ending her life."

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was sort of a downer. I kind of felt bad for Hester, though. Freddie was kind of an asshole."

"It was foolish of her to assume his nature could be tamed."

Jane didn't respond. Instead she glared at the screen, imagining what it would be romantically involved with someone like Loki. To taste his lips. To hold his hand. She speculated it would be terrible. He was probably incapable of tenderness and love.

"Give me your foot." Loki gestured.

Jane found herself feeling hesitant at his sudden demand. Her heart rate sped as she swallowed the spit that suddenly pooled within her mouth.  
"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you." He said, patting his thigh. "Just trust me."

"Easier said than done." She narrowed her eyes, lifting her ankle toward his lap.

Loki carefully placed her ankle on his thigh, hovering his long fingers over it's thin flesh. Though no physical contact was made, a vibration spread along the areas his palms coasted. The ache from her twisted ankle completely faded, but he didn't stop. When Jane saw an emerald glow, her breathing hitched. The vibrations were accompanied by a soothing heat, relieving tension throughout her leg. She glanced up and noticed an intense concentration at his task. Whatever he was doing, it felt amazing. As the magic began gliding over her knee and toward her thigh, she realized she wanted more of it. Her mind trailed to wonder if he ever used these talents in other ways. Scolding herself for the thought, Jane closed her eyes and allowed herself to focus on the sensation. As Loki spun his magic, her teeth released it's tight grip on her bottom lip and a defeated moan escaped her throat.

"That feels soo..." Jane's mouth fell open, her chest heaving with effort to catch her breath.

"So what, Jane?" He whispered.

Piercing bright light from the opening bedroom door startled Jane, who immediately swung her freshly healed ankle back down to the floor.  
"I'm heading out with Gavin, so don't wait up!" Darcy hollered, swiping her bag and keys off the kitchen counter. "Bye Jane! Peace out, Lurch!" 

That was the moment Jane noticed her heart racing provoked by the strange interaction with the handsome god.

"Well, I'm calling it a night. Lots of grocery shopping to do tomorrow." Jane stammered, using Darcy's sudden interference as an opportunity to escape.

"Pop-tarts!" Darcy shouted before slamming the front door.

As Jane retreated to her quarters, Loki fantasized strangling Darcy in an exaggerated fashion. A notion that made him snicker in amusement. Infuriating as Darcy was, she was important to Jane and Loki didn't care to damage her trust. Particularly, as he depended on Jane as a witness of his 'good' character. Jane was positively alluring in a state of ecstasy. He suspected she's never truly known pleasure, especially if her only source came from his clod of a brother. Loki imagined ravishing Jane in ways that would have her screaming for more. The things he would do to her. His palm pressed firmly against his erection as he slid further down, reclining fully into the couch. Perhaps seducing Jane might prove to be a fun little challenge.

__________________________________________

Loki was still asleep on the couch when Jane left that morning. She made her exit stealthily so as not to wake him. 

Strolling the aisles of the grocery store, Jane contemplated what to purchase that the Asgardian would actually eat. She speculated he'd probably reject anything processed. She took a page from her old nutrition class and sauntered around the outer edges of the mart first. Bread, meat, cheese and fruit were stockpiled into the shopping cart. When she approached the boxed dinners, an urge nagged as she eyed the Macaroni display. Shrugging, she tossed a couple and moved on to the Pop-Tarts. Knowing that she and Darcy go through them like a kids with candy, she figured 6 boxes were a reasonable amount.

__________________________________________

When she arrived home, the first thing Jane noticed was Loki's absence. After putting the groceries away, she glanced around.  
The balcony was vacant and both bedroom doors were open. Darcy's keys and purse were gone, indicating she'd left. Did she take Loki with her?

"...Loki?" She called out. 

The door to the guest bathroom was slightly ajar.

"Loki, are you in here?" There was no response, so she proceeded to nudge it. 

Empty.

It was then that Jane glanced toward her bedroom and was hit with a sudden rush of awareness. She distinctly remembered closing her door before she left. 

Jane walked into her room, immediately pivoting in the direction of her private bathroom. 

There he was. Casually towel drying his drenched raven locks at her mirror. Stark naked. The rational voice in her mind told her to avert her eyes, but her lust forced her pause. With his sculpted back still glistening from a fresh shower, Jane nearly whimpered as she noticed the beads of water scattered across his flesh. From the dimples above his firm ass to the sharp curve of his Adonis belt, it was obvious he was in better physical shape than she expected. 

"Loki! What the _hell_??" She screamed.

"You have quite an assortment of bathing luxuries." He faced her with nonchalance.

Jane turned away to give him a moment to cover himself, but not before she caught glimpse of something she shouldn't have. A particularly impressive something hanging low beyond his stunning six pack.

"I was calling your name! Why didn't you respond?!"

"Oh. I must not have heard you."

"There's a guest bathroom for a _reason_."

"Yes, but I find yours to be much more suitable."

Jane crossed her arms in front of her, clearing her throat. "Well, you're using the other bathroom from now on, Loki."  
She turned her head slightly and in her peripheral view discovered he was still in the buff. "Would you put something ON. _Please_."

"Very well." He rolled his shoulders, producing a casual ensemble. "Are all mortals so prudish?" He chuckled.

"Out."

Loki spent most of the afternoon reading on the balcony. Jane shut her door and slipped beneath her sheets.  
  
Imagining Loki naked, basking in the sun.  
  
  
  
As her fingers found their way toward the apex of her thighs, she couldn't help recall detailed images of his magnificent body floating through her memory. Her eyelids fell shut, succumbing into unconsciousness. Jane's dreams were tormented with flashing images of erotic snippets: dilated pupils, slick limbs, tongues licking and nails digging into flesh. A mixture of desperate whimpers and deep grunts echoed haunting in the background.

When she woke up from her nap she decided a cold shower was in order.

__________________________________________

Jane and Darcy were engaged in conversation in the kitchen when Loki finally strolled back inside.

Jane scrunched her nose. "Where?"

"To Enigma, with me and Gavin. He'd meet us there tonight."

"Darcy, I'm not going to a goth club."

"PLEASE? You never go out! Plus, Tim Burton here would _totally_ fit right in. He's practically got the look down already!"

Loki raises a questioning eyebrow at Jane - in turn, she sighs and shakes her head dismissively. 

"It would really mean a lot to me if you went. Just once. And promise I won't ask again... I'll - I'll even throw in a box of Pop Tarts. _Pleeease_?"

Jane sipped her tea. She _was_ on vacation time and she kind of owed Darcy. Jane's workaholic tendencies aren't exactly easy to deal with and going would be a great show of appreciation for all Darcy's endured. Especially putting up with the menacing god. There was also the fact that Darcy was still trying to get over Ian and she needed to be more supportive of that.

"Alright Darce, I'll go."

"YES!" Darcy exclaimed as she performed a little victory dance. Jane smiled as she felt one of Darcy's almost too-tight hugs before watching her sprint for her bedroom.

Loki chuckled. "Well, I cannot say that I don't feel sorry for you, Jane Foster." 

Jane's eyes widened intently. "Oh - You're coming too."

"I think _not_." Scowled Loki. "She is _your_ cohort; you go."

"And be the third wheel? No, thank you."

"Okay, guys." Darcy emerged with an open laptop setting it on the counter. "We've gotta get you looking the part. 'When in Rome' and all that."

Darcy began scrolling through Googled images of industrial scene attire. Most of which to Loki's pleasant surprise - were devilishly provocative. His eyes darted toward Jane, suddenly realizing potential benefits of the situation. Observing her in these garments would truly be reward enough for enduring an evening of nonsense.

"Fine. I suppose shall go to this _Enigma_ , if only for a short spell." He muttered, ignoring Jane's triumphant grin.

" _Speaking_ of spell, can't you just like conjure something up to wear for you and Jane?" Darcy asked wriggling her fingers into the air. "Or do we have to do some shopping?"

Loki glares at the scantily clad images on Darcy's laptop and begins imagining how they'd look on Jane. 

"Shopping won't be necessary."

"Awesome."

__________________________________________

Darcy tapped her fingernails onto the counter, her other palm hoisting her chin up in boredom. She had been ready for an hour, but found herself spectating a living room quarrel as Loki switched Jane's garments - for the 11th time in a row. With each outfit being less modest than the last, it was apparent that Loki was determined to reveal as much of Jane as possible.

"Quit with the slutty outfits, Loki. Come on!" Jane growled through her teeth, tugging a mini-skirt over the flesh of her exposed ass cheeks.

He chuckled darkly. "Really Jane, you must learn to step out of your comfort zone once in a while. Isn't that what you mortals like to say?"

Darcy had tried to be patient. Really, tried. She should have just been happy they even agreed to go, but this was becoming ridiculous. It was clearly intervention time.

"Okay! So look. Jane. It's a goth club. Pretty sure everyone's gonna show off some skin, relax. It's not like anyone is gonna recognize you, anyway." She turned her head to the god of mischeif. "Loki. Dude. I know this is fun for you, watching Jane squirm - and yeah I'll admit, it _was_ actually kind of hilarious." Jane shot her a warning look. "But just for the sake of getting the fuck out of here, can you please just compromise and give her something that doesn't scream two dollar hooker?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at Jane, flexing his index finger yet again. This time, heeding Darcy's advice. The new ensemble manifested - a black corset - tight, with dark green capris and strapped stilleto heels. He bestowed a few pieces of jewlery that were displayed in one of the laptop photos.

Jane looked down at her over-sized cross necklace and studied the rest of her outfit.

Jane smirked. "Well... It's still kind of absurd, but I guess I can live with it." When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she actually did like what she saw. It might not have been her usual taste in clothing, but it was pretty decent under the circumstances. The stilettos were suspiciously comfortable, a perk she assumed to be a product of his magic.

"You look quite ravishing." Loki appraised.

Jane turned away as her cheeks burned scarlet.  
"Thanks." She said softly.

"Well, that leaves you, Tommy Wiseau. We don't have any more time to wa-"

Darcy's words were cut short by a gasp. Jane's jaw hung open in shock as they witnessed Loki's swift wardrobe change.

His hair which usually was slicked back, was let loose to frame along the angles of his face. He fashioned himself dark jeans, and a black blazer, revealing a bare chest and abdomen.

Though Jane had already seen Loki bare chested, the tease of seeing him only half exposed made him all the more enticing. The way the blazer draped over his sides caused a drastic change of lighting. It cast a multitude of shadows that accentuated every chiseled turn of lean muscle.

"YEP. I'd say that'd do nicely. Right, Jane?" Darcy elbowed her at the waist. " _Jane!_ "

Jane finally blinked, snapping out of her trance. "Yes uh. Very good." She cleared her throat. "Come on, let's just go."

Loki's lips drew into a sly smirk, knowing full well the effect he'd had on them. More notably, Jane.

As they walked out of the apartment, Darcy gripped Jane by her arm and pulled her further ahead for temporary privacy.

"Dude. I know he's a super-villain and all, but come on - you've gotta hit that at _least_ once." She whispered.

" _Shut up_ , Darcy."


	3. Behind The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music for this chapter really sets the mood. The roomies go clubbing.

  


[Chapter 3 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o21cEMo-CKs&list=PL_pyeavtJeMgzUGyxj78RzuiE6Jukte6N)  


  


The main floor of the club was crowded with moving figures, swaying to the rhythm of a very dark and sensual song. Jane had never seen this sort of dancing before. Everyone seemed lost within themselves, free of worry - each individual embracing their unique style of expression. It was like walking into a Halloween party and everyone came as a vampire. Although, Jane was curious to note that there seemed to be many subcultures within the fold. Emo, steampunk, vintage fashion all gathered together in one place. It was an impressive sight.

Jane felt out of place walking among the crowd, even if she was dressed to suit. Even more foreign was her current source of comfort - Loki's palm against the small of her back, guiding her delicately through the masses. Jane had noticed predatory eyes of clubbers immediately devouring his presence. Although somewhat irritating, Loki's intense sex appeal was something even Jane couldn't deny. She loathed that she was physically attracted to him and well - the way looked right now... he was kind of in his element here.

"Hey handsome..." A tall girl donning turquoise dreads uttered as she brushed past him.

Loki smirked and pressed on, seemingly amused by his new found fame. An irrational pang of possessiveness struck Jane, grabbing Loki by the wrist and taking him to a far corner of the bar. 

In the couple of hours they'd been there, not a moment passed that Darcy didn't have a drink in hand. Whether she was dancing, making-out with Gavin, or on a bathroom break, it was clear she was hell bent on getting hammered. 

As Jane nursed a long island iced tea, she noticed Loki's third empty whiskey glass being taken away as a new drink was brought to him.  
"Is this stuff even doing anything for you?" Jane questioned tapping at his glass.

"Not in the least." 

Jane laughed, completely unsurprised by his answer. Their metabolism was bound to be different than that of humans. Hearing it so bluntly from him was amusing in itself.

"Why Jane, am I to assume you've reached your threshold?"

" _No_." She said mocking offense. "No, I can totally hold my own. This baby has several different types of liquor, I'll have you know." She paused. "Here. Try it."

Jane knew it was a little bold, but felt like she couldn't really help herself. As she held out her straw toward him, Loki leaned in, not breaking her gaze as he wrapped his lips around the head of her straw. The hollow of his cheeks deepened, with contents of her glass evacuating into his body. When he withdrew - without thinking, she took the straw back into her mouth. He watched her with intent as she sucked in a long helping of where his tongue had just been.

Jane quirked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Pleasant, but not potent by any means. I shall have to take you to Asgard and show you how true spirits are meant to taste."

Jane chuckled taking his remark as polite conversation.

"Hey you guys having a good time?" Darcy had strolled up with a guy who looked remarkably similar to Pete Wentz.

Jane smiled, "Yeah, it's not bad."

"Just wanted to make a quick introduction, this is Gavin! Gavin, this is Jane, my boss-lady and this is Lo- uhh..." 

"Logan." Jane finished. "This is our friend, Logan."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at Jane before nodding toward Pete Wentz's look-alike, "Greetings, Gavin."

Gavin's eyes blew wide, "Hey, are you from England?"

Darcy chuckled, "Uh, yeah. He's just visiting Jane, here."

"Long distance love? That is so awesome, man. How long you out here for?"

Jane nearly spat out her drink, "OH, no no! He and I aren't-"

"Jane, you don't have to keep us a secret." Loki teased.

Darcy laughed and stopped abruptly when she noticed Jane's irritated glare. It was then, she decided it was time to split. "Yeah well, we're gonna go back to dancing, now. See you guys later!"

Jane waved, "Have fun."

As they departed, Loki turned toward Jane.

"Logan?"

"What? It was the only name I could come up with, get over it. Besides, what about you? What with your lie."

" _Well._ It's what I do." 

They both snickered and Jane was finally aware of her strong buzz. She slowly scanned the environment, taking in the entire scene. Even though it wasn't a place she'd ever frequent, it wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. Even more surprising, spending time with Loki was proving to be more fun than she expected. As her eyes made their way back, she caught him gazing directly at her. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"What?" She chuckled.

"I am merely admiring your beauty, Jane Foster."

"Okay, are you sure that isn't the alcohol talking?" Suddenly feeling self conscious, she gently jabbed her finger into his side. Trying not to overthink whether or not he was simply toying with her, she decided she was relaxed enough to throw caution to the wind.

"Hey, let's go dance!" She had totally expected him to decline, as he didn't really seem like someone who would dance to anything except maybe the waltz. So, when he called her bluff, Jane heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

"As you wish." He held out his hand, before leading her onto the dance floor.

__________________________________________

Jane began to laugh a little, standing in the center of the crowd.  
"I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing." She confessed.

"It doesn't seem particularly challenging, especially the manner in which these mortals do it. I believe you just sort of... roll your hips a bit." 

Loki took her hands into his and lifted them high to watch her pelvic movements. Jane started to swirl her pelvis in the way she saw a few other girls doing it. The serpentine action in which she maneuvered her body began agitating Loki's arousal. The music was intoxicating, and Jane found herself developing a new appreciation for the Darkwave genre.  
A violent urge for friction consumed Loki. Still holding her hands above, he spun Jane around with her back against his chest. His palms slid their way down the length of her arms as they moved together in beat with the melody. Jane felt his hands moving along her sides, fingers grazing the outermost brim of her breasts. As they reached her waist, he griped firmly, guiding her hips with his own. She placed her hands lightly over his, losing herself in the moment as her head leaned back against his shoulder. Jane wasn't drunk, but knew the alcohol had a little something to do with the fact that she was relaxed enough to really enjoy this. Judging by the sizable bulge she felt now grinding shamelessly into her rear, she knew he was enjoying this too. Loki's breath ghosted along the crook of her neck, her skin now burning with desire.

"I meant what I said." His voice piercing straight from her heart through to her loins.

She felt herself falling further down the rabbit hole, inhibitions crumbling as she was overcome with lust.

Another girl pulled at Loki turning him around and began dancing provocatively against him.  
Fury boiled within Jane as she felt him being ripped away from her.  


Quickly, she slips into the masses becoming angry with herself for feeling jealous in the first place. 

Jane found Darcy fiddling with her phone and half-dancing with Gavin. 

"Darce! I'm heading back home!" Jane shouts over the music.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"I'm just not feeling well! I'm going to go to bed!"

"You got cab money, right?" 

"Yeah! I'll be fine!"

"What about Loki!?" 

Jane scoffed. "What _about_ him? He's a big boy, he can find his own way home! It was very nice to meet you, Gavin!" 

Darcy shrugs. "Okay! I'll be home in a bit! Get some rest!" She cried out, returning attentions to her phone. 

__________________________________________

Loki is bewildered by the amount of female mortal attention he's been receiving at this particular venue. Imaginably in these settings, he would have found it simpler to assemble willing army of lady warriors in place of the Chitauri. Snickering at the notion, he immediately dismissed the girl and turned to rejoin Jane, who he discovers is no longer by his side. As he scans the crowd for her whereabouts, he feels yet another tug at his hand. Now annoyed, Loki snarls at the stranger before yanking himself from her grip. Pushing rapidly through the sea of people, he finds Darcy.

"Where is Jane?" 

"She just went home!"

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling good!" Darcy shouted.

Moments later after warding off a few more advances, Loki made his way outside.  
He was perfectly capable of transporting himself immediately back into the apartment, but he decided to walk back instead, granting him time to process the situation at hand. Jane didn't seem particularly sick when they were engaged in discussion, and as petite and fragile as she may be, one drink and two shots of liquor would hardly be enough to cause illness. No. It was something else. Their conversation had been rather enjoyable, or so at least he thought. Was it something he said? Perhaps if he wasn't constantly bombarded by those persistent - unless, was it possible that she was _jealous_? He would think that sort of thing to be beneath her... caliber. Though, Loki was unable to refute the fact that the very idea could mean she might actually _care_ for him. 

When he arrived, he'd found Jane in a white silk robe, her hair more voluminous from what he assumed had resulted from a recent blow-dry. She was pulling a book from the shelf when he entered the apartment.

"Hello, Jane."

She jumped. "OH my _god_ , you scared me! What are you _doing_ here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? You left without word."

"I just wanted to come home, besides you seemed preoccupied."

"I assumed we were having a pleasant time."

"Oh, I'm sure you _were._ "

His eyes narrowed. "Care to clarify?"

Jane turned away from him and back to the bookshelf, running her index finger across the spines. "Don't pretend like you didn't love all that attention, Loki."  
She immediately regretted her words. If he had any reason to believe she cared, this solidified it.

Loki grinned darkly. His nagging suspicions seemed to hold merit and the very notion stirred his cock to twitch.

" _Well_ , well. Is the civilized Jane Foster admitting to jealousy?"

Jane emitted burst of false laughter. "Are you _kidding_ me? Please. Don't flatter yourself."  
She flipped the book wide open pretending to read its words. Jane was becoming painfully aware of Loki's impending footsteps. She was already trembling when he turned her shoulders and she glanced up into his intense eyes.

"Jane... why in the nine realms would I squander time with paltry harlots when I have the irresistible pleasure of your company."

"Loki, cut it out."

"Do you think me dishonest?" 

"You _are_ the god of **lies**."

"Not concerning this."

"Quit trying to be all seductive, you're wasting your time."

Jane flinched, dropping her book as Loki's hands gripped the sides of the bookshelf, effectively caging her in.  
His demeanor transitioned into a dark and daring manner.  
"Don't assume your lust has escaped my notice."

She forced a hard swallow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Jane's voice quivered in her poorly executed denial as her hands pressed lightly against the tightness of his chest. She had fought for days to maintain her distance, to keep a straight head, but he always somehow found a way under her skin. The degree to which her body responded to him, it had become clear she was fighting a losing battle.  
As Loki lowered his head, she felt his lips lingering along her cheek. The heat from his palm slowly descended down her abdomen.

Jane began to whisper, her eyes heavy lidded, "Loki, what are you..." 

"Shh..." He silenced her gently.

Loki's movements were languid enough to grant her ample time for protest, a courtesy she chose to ignore. Goosebumps prickled her skin, as if Jane's flesh screamed for his touch. Nimble fingers slid through the opening of her robe and a moan betrayed her lips as he rubbed skillfully along the soaked fabric of her intimates. It was all the damning evidence he needed and she allowed it to happen. Jane's own breathing hitched as Loki groaned lowly near the shell of her ear.

His whisper sensually condemned. " _Now_ , who lies?"

A loud clicking sound of the door lock turned interrupted his ministrations.  
Loki vanished; reappearing on the bar stool at the kitchen counter, now in possession of Jane's book. 

A drunken Darcy barges in milliseconds later.  
"Honey, I'm home!" 

Jane hadn't yet moved from her station. Her back was still against the bookshelf and she was sporting a very startled expression.

Awkward.

"Uhh... you okay, Jane?"

Jane dropped her arms. "Yeah, I thought I um... saw a spider."

An audible snicker was heard from the counter.

"Jane, you're so strange." She hiccuped, slumping on the couch. "HEY! So guess who started texting me at the club? _It_ was Ian. Yeah. He said he thinks he made a mistake by letting me go." Darcy chuckled and continued slurring. "Pff! Can you believe that guy? To make things even shittier, Gavin said he wants to make things official. Like, he's a cool dude and all, but I'm not really into whole goth thing - Ian _says_ he's gonna fly down here but whatever. It probably won't happen, WHO knows, right? I mean I know I'm still kind of not over Ian, but if it pl- "

Abrupt silence cut Darcy's speech. Her body was frozen in time as though someone hit a real life pause button.

Loki turned and smirked at Jane.

"Loki, what did you do?!"

"Doing us a favor. Do you honestly put up with this incessant rambling on a daily basis?"

Jane began advancing toward him, finger pointed, "She's my friend. You just can't go around doing that to people."

"Why not? It's just a bit of fun." He protested.

"Undo it! I _mean_ it!"

Loki rolled his eyes and spun back around. A flick of his wrist removed the holding spell, setting Darcy back into motion.

"-ays out... WOOOAH!" Darcy shook her head. "Woah - woah. Okay, what the _fuck_ just happened?" She exclaimed.

Jane chuckled nervously, "What do you mean?"

"You were over there -" Darcy pointed toward the bookshelf. "And now you're like... _here_."

Jane in no way wanted to explain what had occurred, so she decided to play it off.  
"Darcy, you probably had too much to drink."

"That was some glitch in the matrix type shit." Dary mumbled, rubbing her face with both hands. "You're probably right... Maybe it'd be a good idea to hit the sack."

"Yes, I agree that'd be an _excellent_ idea." Loki commented, his attentions still on the book.

"No one asked you, Snape." Darcy snapped. "Night, Jane."

"Night, Darce."

Upon the close of her door, Loki spun his stool back toward Jane.

"Shall we continue our... _discussion_?"


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants lemonade?

[Chapter 4 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiojdDs8wwk&list=PL_pyeavtJeMiGtCz8b95Bug7XF6wzqaCt)

"I don't have anything to say to you, right now." Jane said as she stormed into her bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

She was feeling a little guilty for what'd transpired. It wasn't that she still wanted Thor, it was the fact that she wanted Loki more than anyone. That very idea was absurd in itself. In addition to this, there were social norms to uphold. Unspoken rules of common decency. _Loki is Thor's brother for crying out loud. Was she the kind of person who did these kinds of things?_ Jane fought to reason her way out of this predicament as she pleasantly recalled Loki's sensual caress. Judging by the way her loins were aching, it was clear her mind and her body were at odds with one another.

She shrieked loudly, witnessing Loki's abrupt manifestation in front of her. 

"Oh GOD!" Jane shrieked, scrambling back a few feet.

"Correct." Loki naturally chuckles at her displeasure.

"Are you enjoying this, Loki? Do you think I like being scared shitless?"

" _Immensely_ , and like to think myself accommodating."

Jane scoffed. "Accommodating? You're _infuriating_." She lied.

"And yet... " Loki inhales deeply and groans. "I _know_ your desire lingers. Perhaps you're developing a penchant for being _frightened_."

Loki was closing in on her steadily, every step forcing her backward had her nearing her defeat. She could give him a right hook to the jaw, to assert herself just as she'd always done when her principles were being compromised, but this time it was different. There was a yearning present. An itch that had to be scratched in the back of her mind. Every nerve of her body craved his touch. Jane realized it wasn't any use to continue denying how she felt. The terrible ache between her thighs had reached a point of indescribable need. She decided was through running; and if the consequence was a night in bed with Loki, so be it. Maybe that would quench this thirst once and for all.

" _Fine_. I was jealous." She conceded. 

A smirk played upon Loki's lips.

"But..." She continued, "I think there's an explanation."

"Do indulge me, Jane." He stepped forward.

"It's just... the adrenaline from the Aether. I believe theres been a reaction that's possibly turned permanent. Residual effects that have altered apart of my biology. You know?" 

His hand came to brush her hair behind her shoulder. "You're the scientist, Jane. You tell me."

Her voice trembled with a mixture of desire and fear, "I think the residual composites from the Aether have caused an amplification of my reaction to certain stimuli. I think as a result, my body is producing a bit more tesosterone than usual." 

"Is that so?"

"I mean, I used to be fine with my life before it entered me.... Sure I might have been a little flighty, I was much more focused and logical than I am now. And... ever since the Aether was expelled its sparked something more primal, and I don't know how to deal with compromising my rationality."

"It would seem your rationality prevents you from potentially _fulfilling_ experiences."

Loki's lips caught her clavicle, sweet tingling momentarily forcing her pause and her voice to shake. "Rationality is stable." Jane tilted her head back, allowing Loki another kiss on her throat. "Safe." Another. "Predictable." She moaned.

He hummed his acknowledgement, advancing to move her back further as she continued. " _You_ on the other hand, are complex..." The back of Jane's legs hit the edge of the bed.  
"and... exciting." Although Loki's hands weren't physically touching her, Jane felt the invisible pull of her robe sash gradually unknotting itself.  
" ...and probably _really_ good in bed."

A dark chuckle escaped Loki's throat. "Are you craving a little chaos, Jane Foster?" Fingertips splayed against the top of her chest, grazing lightly between her breasts. Loki felt the relentless fire pounding within her chest cavity. The thrill from his touch sent her mind spinning with anticipation. It intensified as his fingers moved up to cradle her delicate throat, slightly tightening his grip as she forced a swallow.  
"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered near her ear.

Jane wet her lips, nodding slowly.

Loki moved his head so his mouth was hovering just over hers, exchanging breaths. His free hand clasped her lower spine, pushing her against him, grinding his erection above her crotch.  
"This what you want." He hissed.

Jane spoke softly. "Yes." 

The blazer slid down Loki's shoulders, slumping to the ground. His torso moved, engaging every lean muscle in his chest as he chucked his boots across the room. Jane breath hitched when she saw the godly bulge straining against his jeans. 

Loki's eyes were fixed on her intently. This was going to happen.

Steadily, Jane began crawling backward along the bed; mattress dipping at her sides as Loki followed closely after her. A gasp left her lungs as she finally met the headboard. There was no where else to go, no more time to delay. She felt his strong hands grip behind her knees, forcibly yanking her down onto the expanse of the sheets. His parted knees spread her thighs and his fists bore down next to her shoulders. Loki loomed over Jane, his dark hair dangling - tickling her cheek.

He dipped, her neck craned up, meeting in the middle to taste each other after days of agonizing tension. Mutual groans of satisfaction sealed into their first kiss. Jane's head fell back onto the bed, surrendering to Loki's enchanting finesse. His moist tongue languidly swirled along hers, coaxing her to play along. The kiss was skillful and tentative, the overwhelmingly tender manner something of which she never expected. There was no going back after this. She was enjoying this far too much to consider never kissing him again. Loki took his sweet time with her, breaking only to allow a quick breath before recapturing each moan.

There was an abrupt coolness skating across her skin. Her robe had disappeared. The startling realization had her immediately shielding her breasts with her arms. 

" _Ah,_ Ah, _Ah_!" Loki melodically reprimanded, single handedly pinning her wrists above her head. He brought his tongue to her nipple, swirling around it's firmness and suckling with wanton. Jane cried out, sensations sending sparks to her loins as her other nipple received the same attention. Her back arched, relishing in his sensuous technique. The grip on her wrists released as he began a trail of open mouthed kisses in between the cave of her ribs. Loki hesitated above her mound, taking a detour up her inner thigh.

Jane's moans were desperate, incoherently encouraging him to stimulate her where she needed it most. He didn't oblige, his lips and tongue instead trailed up the other thigh, torturing her purposely. As her patience diminished, she whimpered, straining her legs apart.  
"What's wrong, Jane?" He teased.

"Please..."

"Mmm.. please _what_?"

She couldn't believe she was about to say this to him, but the agony of his torment was too much to bear.

"Give me your..." Jane whispered.

Loki dropped his head further between her thighs. Suddenly, she felt the flat of his tongue dragging itself deep within her folds, all the way up to her clit. His eyes observed her reaction intently as his slick muscle lewdly explored her recesses.

"Loki!" She whimpered.

With fingers entangled into his hair, her hips began bucking into his mouth as his tongue drew slow circles around her nub. Loki took it into his mouth, sucking and massaging her sensitive flesh. A finger delved into her slick entrance, curling against her sweet spot as she contracted around him. Another finger slipped in to join the first.  
Jane's hips steadily rose off of the bed as Loki boldly pumped in and out her silky seam. His tongue kept in pace with her movements, skillfully flickering against her sex. It had been three very long minutes of exquisite oral lavishing before she felt the tremors of an orgasm approaching. 

"Oh god" she panted repeatedly, trembling, succumbing to her body's needs. A rush of blood furiously recirculated throughout her groin, heightening it to over-sensitivity.

Involuntary constrictions indicative of her orgasm forced Loki's ministrations to steadily cease. Upon her release, he removed the rest of his clothes, immediately mounting her. Loki's brimming cock head grazed along her entrance.  
Jane still recovering from her climax, breathed heavily, wrapping her legs around his waist. Loki lazily nuzzled the crook of her neck, lingering in a moment of silent tenderness and affection. Without warning, he sunk his teeth into her flesh as he drove the entire length of his cock deep inside of her; eliciting a reaction of groan and gasp. Jane's lust was reignited full throttle as the nerves in her core were stimulated with each skilled thrust of his pelvis. Rhythmically, he pistoned in and out of her, delaying gratification and savoring every moment her tight sex.  
Jane writhed, nails descending down the sway of his back as he continued to fuck. It wasn't until their lips met again that his movements began to distinctly quicken. As their tongues swirled in a heated dance of desire, his hips snapped fiercely into her cunt, now determined to sate his sexual hunger. Loki's girth was almost too thick and Jane's cervix was deliciously bruised, but he was hitting all of the right spots. Had she known he would feel this good, she would have allowed her to take her much sooner. Jane broke away from his kiss to moan freely. Her brows furrowed and head tilted back as she sighed his name. As she felt Loki's teeth grazing her exposed throat, her breath hitched as her body fell into a seizure of ecstasy. Jane's state of enrapture sent Loki off the edge. Deep grunts expelled from his lips as his hot seed erupted, generously coating her constricting walls.

Both physically spent, they laid beside each other, shoulders nearly touching. It wasn't often that Jane was so easily pulled from her own mind to enjoy the moment. Her thoughts were clear for once, and she didn't care if Loki stayed in her bed at this point. The bizarre sense of internal peace was her only focus. In a hazy state of both sexual bliss and exhaustion, Jane fell asleep only moments later.

Loki unsure if he was to remain or retire to the living room sofa. As he lay with eyes fixed on the ceiling, he silently wondered if Jane would come to regret their night together. He certainly didn't. She shifted in her slumber, her thigh drawing up over his abdomen, snuggling up comfortably against his side.  
  
Apparently, he was spending the night in Jane's bed.  
  
The intimacy of Jane's comatose nature was decidedly foreign to him. She was snoring lightly and yet, he wasn't particularly bothered by it. He actually found himself enamored by these strangely soothing sounds. A most peculiar sensation. He yawned, blinking slowly as he fully relaxed. Perhaps he should keep this mortal around after all. Loki's thoughts now fading, he quietly drifted into his own unconsciousness.

__________________________________________

A cheery hum expelled from Jane's nose as woke up the next morning. Jane couldn't recall the last time since she had such a restful night's sleep. It was then the awareness entered her mind.  
Jane quickly sat straight up, immediately regretting her haste as she felt a residual soreness on her neck and between her legs. Her brain finally registered the menacing god sprawled across her mangled sheets. 

It wasn't a dream. And he was a bed hog.

Ebony hair tousled across his peaceful expression of slumber, softly inhaling and exhaling. God help her, he looked sexy like this.  
If someone had told her a week ago, that the god of mischief himself would manage to bed her, she probably would have died laughing. But it happened; and it had been extremely satisfying. Although now, she acknowledged must face the consequences of her actions.  
Jane wasn't sure how she should feel. She wondered if Loki was going to have any regrets. As far as she was concerned, _she_ didn't have any regrets. Then there was the speculation that this may have all been just a game to him. How should she act around him from this point forward? Will he behave any differently toward her now that he got what he wanted? All of these thoughts swam around in her brain until she felt him begin to move. She glanced at him, his eyelids parting in a sluggish manner.

"Um... good morning?" She spoke sheepishly.

"Mmm.. Good morning, Jane." He yawned. stretching with the elegance of a panther.

A few brief moments of silence passed before she noticed Loki had seemed to be falling back into his slumber. Jane being as on edge as she was, decided to say something to ensure there were no misunderstandings.

"Last night was... amazing. And having _said_ that... I just - I just want you to know there won't be any pressure from me."

Loki groaned in tired acknowledgement.

"I mean, if you _want_ we can just pretend like this never happened. If this were to make you feel uncomfortable or whatever."

He was unresponsive and the lack of situational control was beginning to wear her wits thin.

"Is this going to be weird? Between us? Because I don't want it to be weird. I mean, we don't -" 

"Jane."

"What?"

He rolled over her, brushing the hair away from her forehead. "Do shut up." Loki dipped down to kiss her with Jane moaning pleasantly into it. Once again, his tongue slithered it's way inside her mouth, orally massaging with the greatest of skill. Their make out session swiftly intensified, his stiffness already rocking hungrily against the flesh of her thigh. A faint slamming noise outside disturbed Jane's thoughts.

She broke their kiss. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Jane! Jane!" Darcy shouted bursting into the room, "Ian is flying here-"

"OH, BY THE _FUCKING_ NORNS..." Loki growled.

The speed of which Jane draped her sheets over herself was unparalleled. 

"HO-LY _shit!_ My bad, guys!" The door slammed shut nearly as quickly as it had opened, but the damage had already been done.

Loki was enraged as he shuffled off of the bed, heading toward Jane's bathroom. She was mortified and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Loki, she didn't know."

"Of _course_ not."

"I've been meaning to put a lock on my door."

"This is _unacceptable_."

Jane face palmed, "I know. I know. It's not someth-"

"Come with me to Asgard."

"Wait, what? So we can have sex in private?"

"Yes." Loki shook his head. "No! No... I meant come with me so that you may serve as a witness to Thor's testimony." He sighed. "And well _yes_ , there would obviously be the added bonus of privacy."

The prospect of going to Asgard again was certainly an intriguing notion, especially with Loki. It wouldn't serve her well to spend her entire vacation at home. Even still.

"Well, what about Thor?"

"I've already cleared it with him."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Loki." She shot him a warning look.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he began explaining -

"While you were out yesterday morning, Thor arrived to ensure I'd kept to my promises in keeping you safe -

 

____________________The Morning Before__________________

Loki had expected a visit from Thor to come eventually, so it wasn't a surprise when it was unannounced. He remained impassive when the god of thunder abruptly landed on the balcony.

"Wouldn't it be less inconspicuous to use the door as mortals do, instead of drawing unnecessary attention to yourself?" Loki licked his finger, turning the page of his book.

Slight embarrassment befell Thor as he cleared his throat. "I won't be long ... how fares Jane?"

"Well." Loki answered, shutting his book. "I believe she's gone to the market."

"Have you caused them any trouble?"

A smile of amusement spread across Loki's face as he stood up.  
"I admit I've grown rather fond of irritating your mortal."

Thor snickered. "You're fond of irritating most, brother."

"Hers is a reaction more novel than most." chuckled Loki.

Thor joined him in his amusement for only seconds before his tone transitioned.  
"Loki... " He began. "She is no longer mine. I'm afraid Jane and I - "

"So, she's mentioned."

Thor looked stunned. "Has she?" 

"In passing."

"Yes, even so - I still care for her well being. I fear we've run into an unforseen crisis that may grow out of hand. It might potentially affect Jane."

"Perhaps we should await your return on Asgard." The god of mischief braced himself for the inevitable opposition and suspicion from the Thor.

"Yes, I believe that to be wise."

Loki hadn't expected that. At all. He quirked his brow. "You do?" 

Looking away, Thor's expression was concerned as he nodded. "I came here to make that very suggestion. There is an incident involving one of Stark's projects - Ultron. An artificial intelligence gone rogue. He is gaining access to all of Midgard's networks. It could be come extremely dangerous for Jane if this Ultron were to research my information. As a precaution, SHIELD will have this apartment under surveillance soon. You should leave by tomorrow, no later."

"Very well. I'll escort her in guard form and await your return."

"Be sure to approach this delicately with Jane. Her's is a force to be reckoned."

Loki snickered shaking his head toward the floor. "Yes, she can be quite tenacious, that I know too well... " His smile was reminiscent and lingering.

Thor chuckled. "If I weren't mistaken, I'd think you to be quite taken with her." 

Startled out of his trance, Loki feigned apathy. " _Hardly_. What would interest would I have of a mortal." 

"You'd be surprised how magnificent humans can be." 

But Loki wasn't surprised. He knew very well how captivating Jane was, but wouldn't bring himself to admit this to Thor.  
Instead, he scoffed in doubt.

Thor placed his palm upon Loki's shoulder. "Though wonderful Jane is, our fates weren't meant to be. So, should you find yourself ever considering -"

"Thor."

"What?"

"Let's not."

\----------------------* Present *------------------------

Loki was in the shower when Jane finally emerged her room, a thick scent of cooked bacon greeting her nostrils. 

Darcy scraped the sizzling strips from the cooking pan onto a third plate.  
"Heeeyyy roomie..." She nervously winced.

Jane couldn't keep her wide eyes off the buffet of food Darcy had prepared.  
"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast... AND fruit? I can't believe you prepared all of this..."

"Look, I'm really really sorry for the cock-blocking this morning. I seriously didn't - "

"I know Darcy honestly - it's okay. Believe me, I didn't really know that was going to happen either until it did."

There was a brief silence followed by a sudden burst of giggling from both women.

"Okay, so spit it out. I need to hear details. I mean, what the hell is it even _like_?"

"Oh my god..." Jane smiled shutting her eyes, "...it was _definitely_..."

Just then, Loki casually strolled into the kitchen, his presence effectively ruining their exchange.

"a conversation to be had at a later time." Jane whispered to Darcy.

__________________________________________

The trio had their breakfast at the table, explaining the dire situation at hand. Darcy was as nonchalant about it as Jane expected. The only thing on her intern's mind at the moment was seeing Ian, who was apparently flying in that very afternoon. Jane swallowed the final morsels of her meal, grinning in bewilderment at the thought of Darcy having culinary skills. Not once in the entire time they'd lived together had Darcy ever prepared a meal for them. It was a talent she clearly chose to keep secret.  


"Wow Darce" Jane snickered. "This was amazing. I never knew you could cook! I mean... had I _known_ -"

"Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sorry but not _that_ sorry."

As Loki devoured the last bit of the food on his plate, he decided this mortal wasn't as worthless as he'd initially assumed.

They sat and let their food digest, their conversation remaining light. It was as if everything was absolutely normal and they hadn't a care in the world. That is until Loki spoke. 

"It's time, Jane." 

The three rose from the table and entered the expanse of the living area. Jane took Darcy's hands into hers as she gave her a tight lipped smile. There was conflict in her eyes, knowing Darcy would soon be all alone in the apartment without her.  
Darcy smirked. "Go! Do whatcha gotta do. I'm about to have my hands full, here anyway and I don't want anyone walkin' in on _my_ parade."

Jane laughed and Darcy embraced her tightly. She always gives the best hugs. "Alright Darce, just tell Erik I'm on temporary hiatus. He'll know what that's code for."  
Releasing Darcy, she sauntered back to Loki clutching to his torso in preparation for their departure.

Darcy waved at the tall god. "See ya, mischief." 

A smirk. "Peace out, mortal." A luminous aura dazzled around them, it's emerald tinge enveloping their bodies as their presence from this dimension began to fade.  
A second later the bright flash was gone and so were they.

Darcy sighed and slumped her shoulders.  
"Shit." She muttered. "I've gotta shave my legs."


	5. Departure

[ **Chapter 5 Music Playlist** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKQwgpaLR6o&list=PL_pyeavtJeMgLiva9K3Fa5xFVB0jLTSyo)

As the Avengers prepared for their trip to Wakanda, Thor sat idly by, utterly lost in his thoughts.

He could have gone back to Asgard after the relationship between he and Jane ended, but he couldn't. Not after losing his mother and brother in such close proximity to each other. He and his father - despite Loki's claims were always at odds with one another, and now more than ever did he desperately feel the need for companionship. It served him better to forget about his sorrows and revel in the victories of battle with his new companions. When he was aiding the Avengers in their missions he felt valuable and relevant. Remaining on Midgard was a necessary action if only to help him overcome his emotional slump. It was indeed an awkward feeling, not only having his brother back but to have him so obviously pining for his former lover. Thor noticed how apart of Loki's bitterness has faded and speculated it had something to do with his interest in Jane. He's sure Loki hasn't healed completely, nor will he ever be certain that would ever happen. Right now, having both of them back in his life and seeing this new light in his brother was a source of comfort he never wished to lose. Albeit odd, Thor was decidedly happy with these unexpected turn of events. If only his brother would just come to terms with his own emotions. Things were so much simpler before the truth of Loki's heritage were revealed. Although some may protest Loki's antics to be infuriating, it adorned the palace with a sense of liveliness. That being said, Thor wasn't without his own pranks. He shook his head grinning, remembering the times at the dining hall where he would purposely left Mojlnir on Loki's chair. The glare he received from his brother only furthering his amusement. It was really all he could do for he wasn't anywhere as skilled with magic as his sibling. Thor still devoutly considered Loki to be his brother, despite learning of his true lineage. He wished the All-Father had been forthcoming about it from the beginning, perhaps it would have saved all of this trouble. There was no use in dwelling on it anymore. What's done is done, and now they must deal with the consequences of those decisions, however misguided they may have been.

 _Trust my rage_. Loki had said during their arrival in Svartalfheim.

Thor sighed deeply. "Would this be the same rage that compelled your dagger into my flesh?" 

A pregnant pause wedged in between their exchange. Thor was uncertain whether Loki was conjuring a lie or simply hesitant to divulge information. 

"I was..." Loki's brow furrowed as his eyes darted, recalling the upsetting events in Manhattan. "being controlled against my will."

Thor laughed in disbelief, "Controlled? By _whom_?"

"That." Loki snapped. "Is none of your concern." There was a heavy gloss in Loki's eyes, as if he were restraining a downpour of tears.

"Loki... how do you expect me to understand if you choose to withhold information?"

"Perhaps later." He blinked furiously. "This is not the time, nor the place. Right now, we need to devise a sound strategy in dealing with Malekith."

In the aftermath of the convergence, and upon Loki's 'death', the All-Father seemed to spare Loki no pity.

_A echoing scoff erupted from Odin's throat at Thor's claim of Loki being controlled._

_"After all he's done and still you believe his lies." The All-Father snapped._

Thor held onto resentment for his father's remorselessness. There was no traditional funeral held for Loki, but Thor mourned his brother's death regardless. Even Jane noticed how his disposition had changed. He wished he could have done more to change fate. 

He suddenly felt terrible for some of the hardships he'd put him through. His arrogance, his pride clouding his better judgement.  
He wasn't that man, anymore. The banishment to Midgard without his powers coupled with Jane's heart helped him open his eyes to things beyond himself. If she was able to calm his savagery, perhaps she'd be capable of taming his brother's darkness. It would do him well to embrace such vulnerability.

If Loki were being controlled during the events in New York, he had to find out how and by whom. Thor wanted to believe him, he had to believe him, for there was nothing left to lose.

"Hey Point Break, you comin'?"

Startled from his thoughts, Thor nods at the man of metal. 

"Yes, of course."

__________________________________________

Travel through Vanaheim -

When Loki had said he was taking Jane through Vanaheim, she didn't know quite what to expect. The only other realm besides Asgard Jane saw was Svartalfheim and the experience wasn't a pleasant one to say the very least. Vanaheim was no gloomy wasteland, however. The environment was absolutely the opposite. It was lush and wild with rich green forests spreading far beyond the horizon. Majestic trees reaching heights of skyscrapers and limbs gorgeously entwining among others. The land was home to Frigga, he had mentioned - the inhabitants were a magical people. Jane could only assume he found some source of comfort there, being so attuned to magic himself. They walked beside each other, taking in the beauty of the atmosphere until came up on a small clearing that turned out to be a cliff.

"It's really beautiful, here. " Jane admired the deep blue sky, tinged with pale pink streaks.

Loki snickers and saunters away from Jane. "You should see it at night." He furrowed his brow and looked out slowly walking toward the edge of the cliff - his mind distant.

As Loki seemed preoccupied in his own meditations, Jane took the opportunity to quietly explore nearby, quenching her curiosity. Her hands palmed the hard wrinkled texture of the tree trunks, her neck straining to see just how far into the sky it's peak stood. There were strange swooping sounds echoing occasionally, a noise she could only assume belonged to a species of animal. Hopefully, docile. Before walking deeper into the woods, Jane caught a quick glimpse of Loki peering out at the expanse. She thought it strange that he was responsible for so much chaos, and yet he seemed so _civil_ in his demeanor. A far cry from the angry god who attempted to conquer Manhattan. Jane recalls Thor mentioning that Loki was under the influence of darker force, although he didn't go into detail. She wondered if it were true. Jane smiled to herself at the version of the god of mischief she's come to know. Always appearing regal despite his many trials. Mischievous but not malicious. Damaged but not broken.  
As she walked deeper into density, she couldn't help but mull over the events that occurred between she and the dark god. Would they continue their affair? She found him to be irresistible and acknowledged there was a strong sexual chemistry between them. Jane was drawn to him in ways she never before experienced. Thor's methods of seduction were conventional, she knew he never really had to work for it since he was so favored by many in Asgard. Loki, on the other hand was a wildcard by comparison. She never exactly knew what to expect from him, except that his ability to seduce her was far superior. 

Even now, she found herself lusting for him again. A tingle spread in between her thighs as she recollected the impact of his thrusts and the feeling of his hot breath panting at her neck. 

"You shouldn't be wandering about like this." Loki's voice uttered directly behind her.

It didn't startle her nearly as much as it usually did. She was more pleasantly surprised. When she turned to look at him, her heart skipped a beat. Loki was strikingly handsome up close. She took the time to marvel at how his ebony strands framed his angled face. The alluring way in which he arched his brow as he scanned her expression. His eyes narrowed as if to study her before darting his attentions toward her lips. Jane said nothing, but her eyes lingered on his mouth. When she caught his eyes again, his lips parted and his expression became desperate. The tension swelled between their mutual gaze as they stood in silence.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She breathed.

Their lips synchronously crashed together in muffled aching groans. Amid such clumsy passion, Jane lost her footing and stumbled backward. Loki swiftly caught her by the waist, gently rolling her onto the soft grass. 

It wasn't long before he had her moaning again, her back pinned against the ground, grinding shamelessly into each other. Even fully clothed, such rawness was something Jane found to be incredibly erotic. Just before slipping further into the moment, Jane worried of their privacy being compromised.

"What if someone sees us?"

Loki slowly ran his tongue along her collarbone and up the side of her neck. "I've set a cloaking spell." He replied heavy lidded, quickly capturing her moans back into his mouth.  
Satisfied with his answer, Jane divulged into Loki's kiss once more, shifting and blindly attempting to remove his leather apparel. He chuckled darkly at her failed attempts before finally taking pity. A flick of his wrist magicked their clothing away, the sudden crispness on her skin forcing her gasp. Sensually he palmed the swell of her breasts, massaging her chest as he suckled and nipped at her neck. Jane moaned as the underside of his cock rocked against her aching clit so deliciously as his teeth continued toward her clavicle.

Her fingers toyed with his dark mane as he made his descent down her torso with tentative strokes of his tongue. Jane sucked in air through her teeth as he gently probed her overly sensitive sex with his finger.

Sharply, she sucked in air through her teeth. 

"Still sore, I gather?" He asked gently. 

Jane felt a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation as she realized he might consider ceasing his ministrations.

"Yeah... are you able to... " She wriggled her fingers.

Loki chuckled, "Not unless you wish your maidenhead intact."

Jane blushed, realizing his magic inside would not only heal her soreness, but also reform her hymen. At this point, she wasn't keen on the prospect of becoming a virgin again.

"No..."

But he simply shrugged it off. "There are other ways of bringing each other pleasure." His thumbs, pushed her inner thighs apart, exposing the delicacy between her legs. An excruciating moment had passed as Jane lay there vulnerable to him, the gust of his breath along her wetness sending chills throughout her body. Her hips jerked in response to this sudden touch.  
Loki's tongue swirled around her aching clit, encouraging involuntary swiveling of her hips. 

"Loki..."

"Mmm..." He acknowledged as he continued lavishing her sex with his slick muscle.

It was tremendously difficult for Jane not to lose herself. She fought to find her words.

"Loki, please..."

His tongue made one last long ascent up between her folds before pausing.  
"What is it?"

Heavy breathed Jane replied, "Let me pleasure you..." She sat up and pressed her hands against his shoulders, guiding him into a seated position as she remained on all fours in front of him. Loki's hefty cock stood painfully erect. Twitching at the sight of her ass in the air as she dipped her head into his lap. 

He began to what she could only assume was curse in his native tongue as Jane began a steady rhythm of swallowing most of his erection. She felt Loki's hands smoothing along her sides and reaching to cup the mounds of her rear. 

"My Jane..." he quietly uttered as she continued. Jane's mind began to dart around, analyzing what he meant. If his had a deeper meaning behind it other than possessiveness or perhaps just a phrase of passion. Despite her feminist nature, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of delight upon hearing him say it. These words only made her actions more vigorous. 

He bucked lightly at her new-found intensity, clutching the meat of her ass further against him. Jane hummed and whimpered against his slick moving shaft. Loki moved of his own accord, his pelvis jutting shallow strokes against her. Jane swallowed as she took more of him into her throat, breathing steadily through her nose. Suddenly he pulled out and lunged onto her, forcing her to lie back. Loki took her wrists into his hands and placed them against the ground above her head as he tasted himself on her lips. Releasing his grip, he forced her knees apart to focus completely between her legs. Diverting all of his attentions on Jane, he wrapped his lips over her clit and sucked, the action hollowing his cheeks in the way she loved. Loki looked mesmerising in this position and it quickened her pulse. Lustful sobs of lust escaped her throat, entranced by the vibrating flicks of his talented tongue. She lifted her hips off the ground and his lips stayed latched onto her, suckling and flickering at her bundle of nerves. His body was jerking steadily and she realized he was eagerly stroking his cock as he licked her core. Jane's insides tensed in anticipation of a strong climax, forcing her jaw slack and her core to tense. A loud cry left her lips, body crumbling to it's sensations. Though the jolting spasms of her orgasm, Loki also came undone - spilling his seed messily across the grass.

The smirking god of mischief made no attempt to hide his ogling of her nudity one last time before magically redressing her and himself. As Jane began to catch her breath, she heard the swoops once again. After minutes of not talking, she decided to make her curiosity known.

"So, what's that swooping noise?"

Loki reclined into the grass, leisurely tucking his arms behind his head.  
"What you're hearing are wind-weavers. It's mating season for them, right now. Soon after dark will come the songs of the raga."

"The raga?"

"Nocturnal songbird similar to your nightingale."

"Wow..." Jane exclaimed with interest. "I wonder what they sound like."

"The sound is absolutely breathtaking." He smiled before giving her a dark smirk. "Although it pales in comparison to yours when my tongue is buried in between your legs."

Jane tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing so hard she thought she'd faint.  
"You're very skilled at it, you know."

Loki snickered. "Silvertongue has dual connotations, my dear."

"Well... I can only imagine how much practice you've had." The words flushed her as they spilled from her mouth. Why did she say that? She regretted her curiosity and instantly realized she really didn't want to know how many partners the god of mischief has bedded.

"Some of us are just naturally gifted. Just as you are with your astrophysics."

Jane grinned, tilting her head up, she looked into the patches of sky peeking through the trees. 

Steadily, Jane pulled herself to sit back up against a tree. She noticed he was in his thoughts again, she decided to come out with her own before he was lost in his.

"Loki, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

She sighs. "What is this that we're doing?"

Loki should have been better prepared for such an inquiry, but admittedly he was still attempting to define their unique situation himself. It'd been quite some time since Loki had courted anyone, and never in his right mind would he have considered common mortals to be an appropriate option. But Jane was not as common as he once believed. He had always respected her intellect and in most ways, she was  
so unlike many other mortals he'd encountered previously. The notion of their tryst angering Odin amused him. He assumed he would relish in the idea of flaunting their affair over Thor, but there was a strange knot in his gut that prevented him from doing just that. At first, the thrill of chasing Jane was very alluring, but now that he's had her flesh, he's found that he wants her heart - and that yearning disturbed and excited him.

"I... didn't quite expect these turn of events."

"Oh, right. So you weren't intending to get into my pants with all of the flirting-"

"Oh make no mistake, I meant to seduce you, Jane Foster."

Jane scoffed and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't expect to grow... _fond_ of you."

A snicker escaped Jane, amused by his words.  
"I like you too, Loki." She shrugged, conceding to the truth. "...I care about you."

Loki swallowed. "It would probably be in your best interest not to harbor such sentiment."

"Loki, why would you even _say_ that?"

"I should think it obvious. You're well aware the atrocities of which I am capable."

"Yes, but you're also capable of good. Thor told me that you were being controlled during Manhattan."

Loki scoffed, turning his head away. Jane pressed on.

"I'm sure if you just told Odin about it, he would believe you." 

"Why would he?" He snapped. "I cannot escape my past. No one should ever believe me. I'm the god of lies, if you'll recall."

"Well - when Thor gives his testimony of how you saved our lives, I'll be there. And I'm going to stand up for you."

He gave her a slight nod of appreciation before slowly standing to his feet.

"There is a hidden gateway just another mile ahead of here. We should be on our way."

A second later, his body shimmered. Jane watched as his ensemble transitioned into full Asgardian armor.  
He looked into her eyes as the alteration progressed - Loki's face no longer this. 

As the strange knight extended his arm toward her, he gave her one of his trademark smirks. 

"Shall, we?" He said in a foreign sounding voice.

Jane blushed as she hooked her arm through his, knowing that although his form was different, inside she knew who he really was.

__________________________________________

Once they arrived into the Asgard realm, Loki wasted no time in immediately transporting them into once of the palace's bed quarters.

Upon releasing her, she began analyzing her surroundings. The very first thing Jane noticed was the four post canopy bed, it's satin sheets a deep green. Definitely something Loki would have, she suspected. There was a writing desk in the corner with a framed painting above it and a large balcony located on the far end of the other wall. A small open entryway led into a smaller area which she couldn't quite see - possily the restroom. Three large shelves full of books lined the last wall.  
Loki sauntered around, opening cabinets and scouring shelves with scrutiny. After a few minutes, he let out a satisfied sigh. 

"It would seem no one has meddled during my absence."

It was definitely Loki's chambers.

Jane noticed Loki's pained expression as he stood motionless, lost in his thoughts.  
"Loki, what's wrong..."

Loki squinted his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Not particularly looking forward to speaking with Odin."

  
But that was a lie. Loki was struggling with his feelings toward the mortal scientist and hated the fact that it was beginning to make him feel vulnerable.

Jane approached the god of mischief and timidly wrapped her arms around him. When she felt him tense up without reciprocation, she pulled away.  
Disappointed.  
"I just want you to know that despite everything that's happened, I believe in you."

Loki swallowed. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to such sentiment. There was never a moment in his life that he'd expect someone like her to treat him with such affection. His initial impluse was to snap at the young scientist, but the ache in his heart told him he needed her. He wanted to hold her affections.

"Jane - I..." Loki held her gaze for a few short moments, wanting so desperately to lose himself. 

It was not the right time.

"We will discuss this later."

Jane nodded.

"Wait here." He said. I'll not be long."

As he exited the chambers, Jane felt a tugging at her heart and wondered how much of himself Loki was holding back. She closely inspected the small painting hung by his desk. It was of Loki and Thor playing as children. It was novel to see how joyous his expression was. Jane smiled to herself, silently hoping there was a chance for a new beginning.


	6. Words As Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mischief from Loki as news spreads.

  


[ Chapter 6 Music Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtyG0PRTkD4&list=PL_pyeavtJeMj3CXIJ6TfFsSaFrOAo8DY_)

  


Loki leaned against his chamber doors upon their close as the swift thumping inside his chest finally steadied. A multitude of emotions danced around within the confines of his heart - a strange mixture of unease and comfort of being back in Asgard. The apprehension of confronting Odin although unpleasant, he understood it necessary in effort to carry out his plans. Loki mulled silently over his course of action.  
  
Firstly, he had to prepare the All-Father for Jane's presence under the guise of Arvid - one of the most trusted palace guards. He would tell him of the turmoil occurring on Midgard and explain orders to seek temporary refuge in Asgard as Thor commanded. There would be no doubt of Odin's anger of having the mortal in his realm once again, but knowing how he favors Thor, it shouldn't be much of an issue. Secondly, a plan to take on Thanos once and for all. If everything went as smoothly as he'd hoped, he'd gain the assistance of his adoptive family. Lastly, there was the matter of this affair he's had with the mortal scientist that had unintentionally made things more complicated than he imagined. The constant pull he feels for Jane has become highly distracting. Begrudgingly, he has found himself becoming less interested in obtaining the sceptre and more interested in winning her heart. Shaking his head from the thought, he exhaled heavily. In order for Loki's plans to come into fruition, there were seeds to be planted. Immediately.

A familiar, yet unwelcome voice snapped him from his mind.

"Arvid!"

It was Fandral. 

"What brings you loitering about near the Silvertongue's old chambers?" He chuckled.

"Walk with me, Fandral." Loki commanded under Arvid's guise, getting him as far away from his chambers as possible.

"Are you unwell?"

"I have important matters to discuss with the All-Father." Loki said, glancing at Fandral with a purposed look of unease.

"What is it?"

As they made a sharp turn for the main palace hallway, Loki considered carefully the pieces of his revelation. 

"There has been unrest in Midgard. The source being handled by Thor and his mortal companions. My orders are to have Jane Foster find temporary refuge here in the palace.

"Ahh, so the beautiful Lady Jane is among us once again!" Fandral exclaimed a bit too excitedly. "Perhaps, I will see to her comfort."

"That would be most unwise." Loki warned.

Fandral snickered before narrowing his eyes as he came to a sudden revelation.  
"You've hidden her in Loki's chambers, haven't you? That would certainly explain your lingering."

"She is _not_ to be disturbed." He snapped. Loki felt irritation pressuring to a boil. He needed to divert Fandral's attentions. A rumor to spread perhaps, in effort to prepare the city was in order. It'd surely lessen the shock of his return.  
"Also, speaking of which... Loki _has_ returned."

  


"WHAT?" Fandral scoffed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"He'd miraculously survived the attack and sought refuge in another realm."

" _Miraculously survived_ , eh? I can't imagine how Thor must be receiving all of this."

"In truth, Loki is aiding Thor as we speak." Which was technically accurate - seeing as he's protecting Jane.

Fandral chortled. "Loki? Cooperating? Oh, I'm quite eager to hear the All-Father's reaction to this news."

"You won't." Loki announced as they finally approached the throne room's doors.

"I'll be entering alone."

__________________________________________

Jane was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable Loki's bed cushioned her weight. She admired how the sunlight spilled into the room, casting gorgeous hues of gold across the elegant furniture. How surreal that she was back in Asgard - this time without Thor. It was a peculiar feeling, but not particularly unpleasant. She smirked and shut her tired eyes as she recalled the very first moment she saw Loki. Initially, there was a rage deep within her over the chaos that occurred in New York. She had to slap him - and that she did.

"I like her." She remembered Loki casually remark, entirely un-phased by her wrath.

Still seething, Jane glared at him while he gazed at her in a strange admiration of sorts as Thor and Sif spoke just feet away. 

 

That was the very moment when she noticed Loki's eyes were a marvelous tint of pale green - nearly blue in hue.

Dilated pupils peered directly into her soul those few short moments as he grinned knowingly at her. The aesthetic attraction she had for him was inescapable and she felt terrible over it. Even worse when he saved her from the dangers of the dark elves.

  
His lean form so close as he crouched protectively over her body.

When she assumed he'd passed away, there was a gnawing discomfort at the pit of her stomach as she witnessed Thor so visibly upset by his death. The unease grew as Thor finally told her of the possibility that Loki was forced into the battle of Manhattan. Jane wondered many things about Loki beyond that, things that she was sure she'd never be able to find out. Until now.

__________________________________________

During the trek back to his chambers, Loki rolled his eyes as he caught a glimpse Sif walking from afar. Would Thor have acknowledged the affections of the maiden warrior in the first place, possible animosity over Jane and his secret tryst would be absent. Over the span of the past few hundred years, Sif has miserably failed at hiding her fondness for Thor. Of course, the oaf of Thunder would forever remain oblivious to her pining. The two were clearly made for one another.

Suddenly, Loki had a marvelous idea. He decided it was time to settle this ridiculousness once and for all. His lips slowly pulled into a mischievous smirk as his form shifted from out of sight.

The expression on Sif's face transitioned from hardened to vulnerable within seconds of recognizing the approaching illusion.

"Jane Foster??"

"Sif. So good to see you." Loki smirked under Jane's guise.

"Excuse the abruptness, but... why are you in Asgard?"

"Earth is in great danger, I'm afraid. Though, nothing the god of Thunder can't handle. I'm to remain here temporarily until Thor's return."

"I see."

"It shouldn't be too long before his arrival."

"Yes.. I'm quite certain you're eager to see him."

"Not as eager as he to see you."

Sif furrowed her brow, glaring in a harshly confusing manner.  
"What are you on about?"

"There is something you should know..." Loki sighed in a lowered tone of Jane's voice. "He speaks of you when he sleeps... it's how I know he desires you. He has always desired you."

" _Desires_? What...?" nearly choked. It was intensely amusing for Loki to see the mighty Sif so caught off guard. So much that he dug his nails into his palm to keep from laughing.

"No, no, you needn't worry, I harbor no ill will. Thor and I are no longer consorting."

Still baffled, Sif shook her head. "Apologies but... you do not seem terribly upset by this."

"Let's just say I have my eye on a more desirable prospect." Loki winked.

Sif's eyebrows nearly rose off of her forehead as she tried to process the information at hand.

Loki continued. "See to it that you attract his attentions before another catches his eye. Perhaps trying a proper dress instead of your battle ensemble."

The god of mischief made his way back to his chambers, chuckling to himself as he left a newly self-conscious Sif to stand alone with her thoughts.

__________________________________________

Loki was hoping to startle Jane as he so loved to do upon his return, but when he quietly manifested into his room, he'd found her comatose. Her limbs were spanned outward, her petite figure tried to encompass the vastness of his bed. She was lightly snoring again, the sound eliciting a snicker of amusement.

"Peculiar mortal." He uttered, gently tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

Sauntering off toward the balcony with hands clasped behind his back, sighing as he mulled over possibilities.

"Loki?" He had heard Jane's voice squeak from behind.

"I did not mean to wake you." Loki said unmoving.

Jane pulled herself into a sitting position. "So, how did it go?"

"As expected." He finally turned to her. "Odin, wasn't particularly pleased to hear of any of it, but the seeds have been sown nonetheless."

Three echoing knocks suddenly sounded at the chamber doors. Jane quickly scrambled off bed while Loki, transitioned back into Arvid. He held a hand out to stop her from treading any closer.

"Enter." He finally said.

Loki immediately recognized Ylva when she entered. One of the older aides of the palace.

"Ylva. Who sent you?"

"Fandral did, sir. He requested me to ensure Lady Jane was to be properly tended."

Loki rolls eyes "Naturally."

"Oh... that was kind." Jane smiled at Ylva. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm doing just fine right now, thank you."

"Very well. I trust Sir Arvid has adequately shown you around, then?"

Jane was taken aback with uncertainty. Puzzled by the unfamiliar name. Loki turned to Jane with wide eyes nodding once to signal her understanding. 

Realization then struck, and she exclaimed patting his armored bicep.  
"Yes! Yes he has." 

Ylva nodded. "If there is anything with which I can provide Lady Jane, please do not hesitate to summon me."  
The elder woman hesitated just before her departure, her expression serious.  
"...also, you'd do well not to touch anything in these chambers, my lady. Word is that prince Loki is alive and his return remains a possibility."

"Clever woman." Loki grinned. He transformed back into himself as the doors finally shut.

"Okay. How did she know you were still alive?"

Snickering, Loki turned to Jane, caressing her jaw with the pad of his thumb.  
"Word travels quickly when one divulges information to Fandral." He winked.

Jane blushed at his gentle touch. The handsome god was going to be the death of her should she fall further into this emotional well. It was imperative to her principles that she understand the full spectrum of such a risk. After a brief moment, she spoke.

"Loki... do you ever find yourself still yearning for the throne?"

"Not much since you."  
Loki found it impossible to resist his affections toward the mortal scientist. She was fragile, young, and yet so vibrant and thirsty for knowledge. He'd never thought he'd know the day that the possibility of love would present itself.

"Me?" Jane asked. "Why would I make any sort impact?"

"Well, I should think it obvious."

"Hmm..." Jane began, stepping even closer toward the god of mischief. "maybe there's a reason why I came into your life."

Jane tip toed as she slid her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to move against her own. Groaning into each others mouths, their loins ached as the kiss deepened. Loki ran splayed fingers along the curve of her ass and under her thigh, hiking her leg up against his side. Jane broke their kiss and moaned freely as Loki lavished her throat with opened mouthed kisses, burying his upper thigh into her crotch.

A recognizable crack of lightning interrupted them. Loki exhaled in frustration as Jane curiously moved toward the balcony.

"Thor!" Jane exclaimed. As the god of thunder landed on the stone.

"Still opposed to using the door, I see." Loki deadpanned.

Jane ran toward Thor upon seeing his panic stricken face.  
"Is everything okay?"

A deep sigh left the god of thunder as he briefly nodded.  
"Apologies, I did not mean to intrude. I had a disturbing vision back in Migard."

"Like a nightmare?" Jane questioned.

"...something of the sort." He shook his head. "No matter now, I'm relieved to see it was nothing more than an illusion."

"Is Darcy alright? I forgot to ask you to check on her."

"I briefly visited your living quarters before I returned to ensure lady Darcy's safety."  
Thor's face turned bright red as he glanced away, scratching the back of his head.

Both Loki and Jane raised their eyebrows, awaiting his response.  
"...and?" Began Jane. "How is she?"

"She fares well." He clears his throat. "Although, I'd found she and another in a most... compromising position, I'm afraid."

Startled, Thor and Jane turn to Loki who had burst into hearty laughter.  
"What is it that you mortals say? _Karma_ at its finest?" 

Thor quirked an eyebrow as Jane bit her lip in embarrassment. "Don't ask. Please tell me everything is okay on Earth?"

"Yes, it was no easy task, but we've managed to defeat Ultron. Your planet is safe." He smiled broadly.

An exhale of relief left Jane.  
"Well, what now?"

After a few moments of silence, Thor glanced at Loki.  
"You do realize we all have to talk to Father about all of this sooner or later."

"When?" Jane asked.

Loki smirked. "No time like the present."

__________________________________________

They agreed it best that Loki take on the guise of Arvid while accompanying Jane and Thor to the throne room. No one was sure of how Odin would receive the news of Loki's presence, so it was better they take proper precautions.

As the trio walked the long path toward the occupied throne, Jane tried to keep calm under the disdainful glare of Odin's eye. Approaching the base of the steps, they knelt before rising to greet the king.

"I take it Midgard is no longer under distress." Odin bellowed.

Thor nodded once, "Yes father, the battle has been won."

"Then I expect you'll be taking your mortal back to her realm at once."

Jane flinched at Odin's condescending words, notably at the misunderstanding that she was Thor's.

"She is not my- " Thor blurted before stopping himself. "we have other matters to discuss with you."

Silence befell them for a moment until the All-Father expressed his impatience. "Well??"

"It's Loki." Jane blurted nervously.

Thor cleared his throat before he continued. "Father, Loki is alive."

Jane searched Odin's expression for any indication of emotion. However, the stony disposition he bore gave no hint of his inner thoughts. She concluded him to be either apathetic, or quite possibly having the best poker face of anyone she knew.

A second later, Odin's narrowed eye darted toward Arvid and his head tilted upward. "And _where_ is he now?"

The trio remained quiet as Odin sauntered in Loki's direction, slowly circling him. Thor nodded briefly at Loki as a signal and Loki wasted no time in transitioning into himself before them - Arvid's guise shimmering away quickly.

A chuckle left the All-Father as paced about.  
"You two must truly take me for a fool."

"Then, you knew?" Thor asked with brows furrowed.

The King didn't respond. Casually, he looked down at his own steps as he advanced nearer.

  
Thor and Jane cautiously watched him approach Loki - who stood facing foward, unwilling to look the All-Father in the eye.

"A thousand years, I have raised you. _We._ Raised you. Do you truly believe I wouldn't see through your tricks? The very tricks your mother taught you?"

Loki spoke, "She's not m-"

"DON'T. You dare." Odin seethed just inches from the god of mischief's face.

Loki felt his pride and anger getting the best of him. He wanted answers of his own, but it would have to wait seeing as the issue of Thanos had to be resolved with Odin's help.

Jane's parted lips quivered in fear and her heart raced as she witnessed the uncomfortable exchange.  
Loki was still, save for his Adam's apple bobbing into a forced swallow.

" _Mother_ 's death has been avenged." Loki managed to say.

"Father, he is right." Thor began. "Loki has been a key factor in defeating the dark elves. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to cross realms, Malekith would have still been alive, and we... " He glanced at Jane. "...I fear we would not be standing here before you."

"Am I to believe that you've suddenly turned a new leaf? The same son who attempted to kill his brother over a seat at my throne?"

A heavy breath expelled from Loki's lips.  
"For that I admit fault and will always regret. This was before I knew what true torment was. True horrors that could only be concocted from a being so malicious -"

"Thanos." Interrupted Odin.

"Yes."

"And tell me, how did the two of you come to cross paths?"

Thor and Jane listened intently as Loki described to Odin the events after falling into the abyss at the rainbow bridge. His landing into the throes of Thanos. The excruciating torture he endured in explicit detail. 

  
  
  
  
  


  


Thor's knuckles were white with rage as he choked the stem of Mjölnir's handle. How Loki came away from this of sound mind, Jane could not understand. His experiences would have made any mortal go insane... then again a mortal would not have survived the things of which Loki was subjected. Jane wiped away empathetic tears as Loki finished his story, her disposition on edge at the prospect of a being as powerful and evil as Thanos.

Odin stepped away, mulling the information over within his mind. He realizes that the titan will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants.

  
Trying to defeat him once and for all was probably not feasible without Loki's help. There was a change in Loki that the All-Father could not place - perhaps it developed from the suffering he's endured... perhaps it was something all together. His intution told him to trust Loki, but the past warned to take caution.

Jane clutched her chest as she heard Odin's decision. He had decided to develop a strategy to defeat Thanos with Thor and Loki's help. Loki was allowed to remain in Asgard and given a chance to redeem himself by defending Asgard and it's people.

Thor was brimming with new hope and excitement.  
"Father, will Loki be reinstated as Prince?"

"If he proves himself worthy of the title, and all will be as it was."

"Thank you." Loki bowed.

"We will begin preparations, tomorrow."

Thor leaned toward Loki with a whisper.  
"I believe a celebration is in order."

__________________________________________

That evening, the trio found themselves entering a bustling pub in the city. Upon their entry, there were cheers as Thor made his debut, but Jane noticed that Loki's presence was met with whispers, save for a few of the women.

"A seat at your usual table, princes?" One of them asked. Thor nodded motioning for Loki and Jane to follow.

"My, _my_. Look who's returned and looking more dapper than ever." One of the more curvaceous of the bar maids stepped toward Loki. Her eyes eyeing him in the same hungry fashion as the others did at the gothic club. "Fancy a bit of mischief this evening, m'lord?"

Loki chuckled. "Oh Gyda, I'm certain you're capable of finding mischief of your own." He winked, stepping around her to continue following Thor.

Before Jane was able to tighten her fist into a ball of frustration, her wrist was yanked away suddenly.

"Well?" Someone hissed.

Jane was startled to see Sif, surprisingly in an elegant ensemble that was more cloth than armor.  
"W-what?"

"How do I look? Does this look... more _feminine_?"

"Uh... s-sure. Yeah. You look great." And she did, but she was confused. Jane couldn't fathom why Sif was suddenly so friendly with her. Their past dynamic had always been full of tension.

Sif nodded and glanced toward the princes', watching as the two brothers settled into a far table end of the pub.  
"Do you think it would be to Thor's pleasing?"

Jane's eyes widened. "You know Thor and I aren't together?"

Sif snickered. "Well of _course_ , where is your mind? You've told me of this earlier."

Jane paused for a moment, wondering why on earth Sif would claim such a thing. Suddenly, she found herself glaring at Loki suspiciously.  
"That son of a..."

"You aren't having second thoughts - are you?" Sif blurted.

"What? No! No, no I'm not." Her hands flew up defensively. "You can have at Thor. Go for it. He's all yours." 

Sighing, Sif chuckled. "Right. Well, I'm intrigued to know this other prospect who has stolen your heart."

"Ohhh..." Jane sighed. "I think you might know him very well." Still eyeing Loki.

Sif caught her gaze. "No..." She gasped.

Jane bit her bottom lip, uncertain how the news would be received.

"By the Norns, Jane..."

"I know how it looks, but trust me. He's... actually not so terrible."

As Jane proceeded to inform Sif of goings on, the Asgardian princess patiently awaited their return. Loki had discovered Jane's eyes on him a couple of times and hoped his little chat with the female warrior earlier wouldn't be divuldged. A tiff with Jane was the last thing he needed right now, especially given the looks of disdain from a few of the pub's patrons.

Thor noticed Jane's uneasy disposition in her exchange with Sif.  
"I expect Jane will want to return to Midgard as soon as possible. She seems a bit unnerved in our realm."

Loki shrugs. "She's rather fond of Vanaheim."

"Is she? She seems rather fond of you as well."

Loki maintained apathy. "We merely share a bed. It is nothing more than that."

Thor shook his head slowly, releasing a heavy exhale.  
"Loki ... I have seen a change in your temper in her presence. I wish for you to know that I give you my full blessing. It has been ages since I've had the brother I once knew. If she's able to bring a piece of you back, then perhaps there was a reason she entered our lives."

"Peculiar."

"What?"

"Jane has shared a similar sentiment."

"I, what?" Jane asked, suddenly moving in to sit across from Loki. A nervous looking Sif joined moved to sit across from the thunder god, blushing as she felt Thor's eyes appraising her with a smile before answering Jane's quesiton.

"My brother was just telling me of your affinity for Vanaheim."

"Oh! Yeah, it's gorgeous! I hear it's even better at night."

"Then perhaps Loki would consider escorting you to an evening in the realm, soon - eh, brother?" Thor suggested before rising to collect the mead.

Loki snickered smugly at Thor's match-making attempt. The excitement written on Jane's face further deepened his curiosity over her feelings. 

Sif had never felt this nervous and she was beginning to feel irritated with herself. Of all the battles in the nine realms she's endured, all of her foes great and frightening were no match to how vulnerable she felt at this moment. She'd always longed for Thor, but refused to act on it as he'd always seemed preoccupied with other women. Now that's she's decided to take a more feminine approach to him, it would seem that he is more receptive. Sif could only gather that they both felt intimidated by one another. Upon his return, she took a deep breath as Thor walked behind her.

  
His voice boomed. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

A roar of cheery applause filled the tiny establishment. As Thor and Sif engaged in idle chat, Jane witnessed the drinks being poured in large mugs. Suddenly Jane's cheeks burned with worry.

"You're flushed." Loki leaned in toward Jane.

The young scientist squirmed in her seat. "Loki, I'm not sure I can handle Asgardian liquor." She whispered.

Loki thought Jane looked particularly adorable in this state of apprehension, struggling to hide her worries... her thoughts. He wondered what sort of feelings toward him she's been keeping to herself. With eyes narrowed, a sly grin spread slowly across his face.

"Jane..." Loki's eyes twinkled in mischief. "allow me to retrieve for you a very _special_ mead."


	7. Through The Night

  


[Chapter 7 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAJ70V5q6po&list=PL_pyeavtJeMgXflB_5K175EGMo0XHpuoM)

Thor's eyes shot open widely as Loki sauntered toward the bar. He knew just from hearing the words "special mead" that Loki was planning on giving Jane a truth potion. Witnessing this trickery in the past, Thor recalled how Loki would cast his magic into the drink as it was being poured then proceed to ask intimate questions as he so desired. As much as he wanted to support his brother in his romantic endeavors, it wasn't fair to Jane that she be taken advantage of like this. Loki always used his mastery in manipulation to get what he wanted and it was time to level the playing field. If Thor were to be successful, he'd have to be quick.

"I believe Loki intends to give Jane a truth potion." He whispered to Sif.

She snickers and nods. "I'll try and divert his attentions."

As Loki returned with the goblets, he graciously handed Jane her cup.

The nervous scientist analyzed her drink, deeply inhaling it's potent scent.  
"This smells really strong." She grimaced.

Loki's lips spread into a Cheshire grin. "Drink."

But, just before Jane brought the goblet to her lips, Thor spoke  
"Jane..."

The god of mischief raised an irritated eyebrow in the direction of his brother.

A stealthy kick from Sif and shake of her head, caused Thor to retreat.  
"Just take small amounts. Don't want to over do it." He said clearing his throat.

"Oh. Sure, of course." Jane responded prior to taking her first sip. 

"Loki." Sif began. "I expect all this time spent away from battle, you've become a bit rusty with your aim."

A hard scoff erupted from the dark haired god. " _Hardly_."

"Prove yourself, then. I challenge you to a round. Although, I will understand if inevitable failure in the presence Lady Jane prevents you from the risk."

It was so like Sif to overcompensate her war skills. Loki couldn't resist showing off one of the only talents he was proud of which was unrelated to magic. Out performing Sif would surely impress Jane even further. A smug smirk played across the god of mischief's face as he rose to face off against the iron maiden. 

"I'll be returning shortly."

Sif quietly signaled Thor, motioning toward the drinks. 

When the blade throwing rounds began, Thor immediately grabbed Jane's goblet. 

"Hey! What are you - "

Thor sniffs her cup making an exaggerated expression of disgust.  
"Jane, this is no good. I believe Loki mistakenly gave you his." He said, switching their cups.

"Are you sure about this? ...this tastes like water." She said drinking from Loki's cup.

"Certain." Thor assured. He knew that although she only took a sip of the truth potion, it was still enough to affect her for at least a little while.

As much as he prided himself in his ethics, Thor couldn't resist the temptation.  
"So, you and my brother, eh?"

Jane became flushed, a dizziness washed over her for a brief moment before coming to.  
"What do you mean?" 

"Are you two consorting?"

Nearly spitting out her water at the abrupt question, she cleared her throat.  
"I'm not sure, actually. I definitely want to, that's certain." Jane raised her eyebrow, surprised at her candid remark. "I hope you don't feel terrible about that, Thor..."

Thor chuckled. "To be completely honest, I think you two suit each other very well."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"Oh, I have no doubt. Getting him to admit it however, is another story."

They smiled at each other nodding in acknowledgement and acceptance of the strange situation.  
"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" She asked.

"Indeed."

Jane clapped enthusiastically as she saw Loki's blade impale the bulls-eye, effectively knocking Sif's blade off of the wall.

"I hope you enjoyed your victory, prince Loki. Consider it a homecoming gift." Sif smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes. "A sore loser, through and through."

As they rejoined their table, Thor complimented Sif, his gaze lingering toward her ample bosom.  
"Beautiful _and _deadly. A dangerous combination indeed, lady Sif."__

__"You'll do well to remember that." She winked._ _

__Thor grinned sheepishly and turned his attentions back to his mead, silently soaking in Sif's new-found flirtatiousness._ _

____

"You looked pretty sexy up there with your glowey knives." Jane whispered.

"Blades." Loki corrected, now amused by Jane's obvious fall under the spell.

"Whatever. It was hot."

The god of mischief took a hearty swallow from his goblet, immediately grimacing at the taste of his mead.  
Suddenly under horrific realization, he glared accusingly at Thor who returned his glare with a knowing wink.

"You've switched our cups!" Loki stammered.

"Oh yeah," Jane interrupted. "Thor said you accidentally gave me yours. It was _really_ gross tasting."

"Very sneaky of you to try and give her a _potent_ drink, I'm sure lady Jane would be willing to go home with you without the of persuasion Asgardian mead." Thor broadly smiled at his brother.

"Totally." Jane confirmed with a small giggle.

Loki's nostrils flared at the thunder god, quietly contemplating revenge for his meddling with his own meddling.  
But it was no use, he had already had a drink and it would probably be a little while before the effects wore off. The best strategy for now was that he keep quiet until it did.  
So, as Sif and Thor talked among themselves, Loki decided to have some non-verbal fun with the mortal. 

Jane's eyes shot wide as she suddenly felt her knees involuntarily spreading from underneath the table. A light caress slid across her flesh as the fabric from her skirt skated slowly up her thighs. A quick glance upward and her eyes caught Loki's dark expression accompanied with that devilish smirk of his. It was obvious he was responsible for what was happening. Her breathing began to hitch as she felt a warm sensuous vibration against her clit, rhythmically stirring her into a lustful trance. She'd immediately recognized the familiar sensation as the same magic he was using on her ankle the other day. Apparently, he does use it for other purposes, she thought. 

"How are you feeling, Jane?" He darkly grinned at her, eyebrow arching in inquisition.

"Very aroused... and um, little drunk, I think..." Jane's eyes flew open wide at her bold response. The mead must have been stronger than she'd expected. 

Sif cleared her throat and Thor scratched the back of his head in awkward nervousness as their proximity allowed them to hear Jane clearly.

"I believe that..." Sif began. "I believe that we will offer you two some privacy."

"Excellent." Loki responded with a naughty grin.

As his adopted brother and warrior maiden rose to migrate, Thor's hand slid down Sif's backside, giving it a light squeeze. Startled, Sif elbowed him sharply in the chest  
"Oh! Apologies! Knee-jerk reaction, please - "

"No, it's fine Sif." Thor coughed, raising his palm to assure her. "Perhaps you can make that up to me later."

"Yes, perhaps..." She winked.

Jane pointed at them and chuckled.  
"YOU two - " Her loud exclamation catching the attention of the pub's patrons. "Need to just get it on already." 

Her blunt proclamation was met with roaring cheers, a highly amused Loki and an embarrassed Sif.

"To the obvious!" Loki raised his goblet, inciting laughter.

"To the obvious!!" Everyone chimed in before knocking back their gulps. Loki didn't bother to drink from his goblet, he was still annoyed with Thor for his interference, but a small part of him was also impressed that he was able to trick him. He'd taken his brother for granted.

Now, sitting alone together, Jane mulled over the fact that she'd been so uninhibited very recently. Suspicions rose within her as she locked eyes with the dark god sitting across from her.  
"Did you do something to my drink?"

"A truth potion." Loki dug nails into palm as he was temporarily incapable of lying.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" She hissed although not terribly surprised. "Why?"

"So that I could easily pry into your mind to know what you think of me."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"This method rules out any possibility of avoiding the question."

"Hmph." She nodded. He had a point. It was a pretty clever idea, albeit totally immoral and unjustified. If anything, Jane was actually pretty grateful that Loki had been so forthcoming with this information. It was so unlike him to just fess up like this. Maybe he's turned a new leaf. Or maybe...

Then realization hit her. 

"Wait."

Loki swallowed hard before she continued. "You swallowed some of it. It must be affecting you too!"

A slow exhale. "Yes."

Hearty laughter erupted from Jane's chest.  
"So, you're actually being completely truthful with me right now."

"...yes... For the time being." He responded through his teeth.

"Oh man, this is great." She shook her head disbelief. Narrowing her eyes in curiosity, she smirked.  
"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"

"What?"

"That very first time we met - when I'd punched you, and you said you liked me. Did you actually mean that, or were you just trying to make Thor jealous?" 

"A bit of both."

"Were you attracted to me?"

"Very much so."

"And you like my company?"

Loki exhales sharply. "Yes."

"Then answer me this. Are you courting me? Are we actually in a relationship?"

"I... well..." Loki blinked in thought. "I suppose we are, yes." 

Her cheeks flushed, Jane cleared her throat. "Well, okay then."

"It's _my_ turn."

"Fine. One question."

"Three.

"Two."

"Agreed." Loki cocked his brow. "Are you harboring any residual romantic feelings toward Thor?"

"Of _course_ not!"

"Am I superior in bed?"

Jane's voice dropped to a whisper. "No contest."

A triumphant grin flashed across the menacing god's face. "And whe-"

"Ah! You're done! That was two questions!"

Sighing, Loki conceded. "Very well."

"Oh, and Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever do this to me, again."

"As you wish, Jane." Loki teased with a roll of his eyes.

Jane's lips pulled wide into a smile as he smirked at her, but the smile soon dropped as Gyda appeared from behind Loki. Her hands suggestively rubbing at his shoulders.  
"Prince Loki... you're so tense. If I may recommend, you'd do well with a thorough massage."

Jane's now fully enraged by the nerve of this haughty bar wench's antics, began to seethe. Repressed anger from past anger welled deep inside of her, finally bubbling to the surface.

The god of mischief then removed Gyda's hands from his body.  
"Gyda, I do not -"

"You may _not._." Jane stood up in a challenging manner.

"Pardon!?" Gyda scoffed. 

Silence quickly spread through the pub. The atmosphere weighing heavy with tension, immediately grabbing the attentions of everyone.

"What's going on here?" Thor started toward their table.

Jane spoke matter-of-factly, "It seems this woman can't keep her hands to herself."

"Your _mortal_ friend," Gyda began, "is behaving rather distastefully."

Loki snickered at her hypocritical choice of words. Gyda was no stranger to rudeness herself, tact was something that'd always been beyond her caliber.

Jane retorted, "Can't you see that he isn't interested? Or are you really as dense as you look?"

Loki rose quickly, blocking Gyda's advancing toward the mortal.

"What's wrong? Did you not understand me? Well, let me make it clearer for you. We're together." Her eyes narrowed. "Exclusively. So unless you want to see me really angry, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

Sif and Thor's jaws slacked open. Thor had never known Jane to act so possessively. Then again, she was still being affected by the truth potion, so in part - civility was thrown out the window.  
Satisfaction consumed Loki as he heard these words flying out of Jane's mouth. 

"Is this true? Prince, tell us how you feel about this mortal." 

But for that question, Loki was not prepared. Much less in the presence of the entire venue.  
The room fell silent for a moment before a couple of brawny patrons emerged through the entrance doors.

Jane's eyes locked on Loki's, her lips parted in anticipation of his answer. Fists clenched and heart rapidly pacing, she braced herself for the moment of truth.

The god of mischief fought hard against his own spell. An ironic twist of fate that he'd placed on himself. No matter how much he tried to prevent himself from answering, the words came tumbling out like water bursting through a crumbling dam.

"The truth is," Loki began. "...is that I -"

"LOKI!" A gruff voice angrily hollered. Every head in the pub turned to the source of the interruption.  
"So the rumors hold true. You still live." A large muscular man, even taller than Thor cracked his knuckles as he walked toward their table.

The pub owner shouted, "Listen, no one wants a brawl tonight. So if you'll- "

"What in Hel is this traitor doing in our presence, drinking among us?"

"He has every right to be here and has paid his dues, I assure you." Thor answered.

"Prince Thor" The burly giant bowed. "Forgive my outlash, but it seems inappropriate to service a traitor to our realm."

Despite a few intimidating moments, Thor and an ambivalent Sif had managed to defend Loki's honor. After an explanation of the situation at hand, the tension in the atmosphere disipated and everything returned to a degree normalily. This time, the potion had already worn off - much to Loki's relief in and disappointment simultaneously. The mood shifted to a lighter state and everyone seemed to be having a joyous time. The warriors three had even finally arrived, goblets full to the brim as they welcomed Loki back.

__________________________________________

When they returned to their chambers a couple of hours later, Jane couldn't help but think about what Loki was going to say before he was interrupted by the near-brawl. She dared not ask, for fear overshadowed curiosity at his response. Preparations to attack Thanos were supposed to be made in the morning, a meeting she's certain she wouldn't be allowed to attend. If only she could be a fly on that wall. Understanding exactly what was at stake. The only thing she knew is that she'd fallen in love with Loki, and couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Loki, I've been really concerned about this mess you're in with Thanos." Jane sat at the edge of Loki's bed. "I mean, if he's more powerful than..."

"Try not to worry incessantly. I'm quite skilled at battle despite what you may believe."

"Yeah, I know." Jane blushed. "I remember."

"Tonight's game was hardly a representation of my full potential."

"Oh, I didn't mean that... I meant I remember your fight with the dark elves."

"Do you?"

"Well yeah, I mean - you did save me." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I watched you fight. The fluidity in your movements. It's as if you had it down to a dance. It was... _mesmerizing_..."

Loki took her hand into his, guiding her to stand before him.  
"Were you afraid?"

"A little... actually, I... I felt a huge rush when you crouched over me to protect me from the attacks. The danger... the adrenaline... your body so close to my own, I just - I..."

"You what, Jane?"

"...I felt guilty." Jane dropped her head. 

"I don't und-"

"I was turned on." She winced

"Oh, Jane Foster..."  
A dark chuckle escaped Loki as he softly brushed his thumb across her parted lips. "Allow me to try something." He asked, his voice sultry.

A small knot of excitement began swelling in Jane's chest as her heartbeat quickened.  
"What?" 

Loki ran a fingertip from her temple, past her jaw and down her throat. His eyes grew feral, a dark expression spreading across his face.

"Let me play upon your darkest fears..." He whispered.

Jane swallowed and stood her ground as his intimidating eyes appraised her. 

_Her darkest fears? Is he referring to her need for control? Betrayal? Death? Spiders?_

_Dear god, please don't let it be spiders._

"Do you trust me, Jane?"

She was suddenly feeling a little ambiguous about the situation. She understood he was mischievous by nature - someone prone to twist truths and play games. His past was riddled with horrific deeds, but surely it was explainable. His power lust has seemed to wane in interest of being redeemed. Or at least she hoped. Yet, Loki was also someone who has protected her completely. Someone she'd secretly fallen in love with. He'd taken the truth potion, he cared for her - he admitted it. _Didn't he?_

"Yes." She replied.

His lips brushed along the shell of her ear intimately. The gust of his breath sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Perhaps, you shouldn't." Loki whispered. 

The room dimmed drastically as all of the candles went out. The only light source now came in from the balcony with rays of the silver moon.

Jane felt her body rise from the ground and gravitate against the cobble-stoned wall. She forced a hard swallow in anticipation of his next move. Now was not the time for doubts or second thoughts, she coached herself. Jane was almost a hundred percent certain he was feigning intimidation to spark her adrenaline. That is the faith she hung on to desperately when she saw him slip a dagger out of thin air, stalking cat-like toward her pinned body.

Loki's eyes were menacing as he shamelessly appraised her form. He held the dagger close to her face, nearly caressing her jaw with it as his breath ghosted along her lips.

"You know, I don't know if Thor ever told you this, but I'd always intended to pay you a visit." The manner in which he'd stated those words told her it wasn't meant to be a romantic sentiment - but one of malicious motive.

Jane swallowed. "What for?"

A deep chuckle erupted from Loki as his eyes continued examining her body.

"Perhaps to steal a taste of what had my brother so enamored... before I destroyed it..." When his eyes met hers, his pupils were dilated, wild and hungry.

Her nerve was slipping. Wondering if this was actually the sort of revenge that he sought from Thor. _Was he still holding a grudge? He wouldn't take this out on her, would he? Surely, not everything they'd been through together was a farce in attempt to get her exactly where he wanted._ As these poisonous thoughts swam through her mind, her breath quickened.

"Come now." Loki grinned. "You didn't _really_ think that I'd any intention of letting you live, did you? Especially seeing as I now possess the one thing that Thor ever cherished. After all he's subjected me to over the past thousand years. I'm finally in a position to repay him."

Jane swallowed. "Loki, you aren't actually going to hurt me -"

Loki leaned in, his lips brushing by her ear. "Why ever else would I lure you here?"

Mind reeling, she tried calming herself, resolving that this was just a game. A way to scare her. _Right?_

"Why Jane... I can hear the sweet song of percussion beating deep within your chest. Racing..." The dagger lingered near her clavicle. "Wanting..."

He winked.

He was definitely fucking with her.

She was approximately 95% certain.

He ran the flat of his blade against her skin, the cool metal igniting a trail of goosebumps.  
Jane slightly flinched in fear of an accidental prick. 

"Don't... _move_..." He fiercely bore his eyes into her as his blade continued it's journey.

Jane's eyes squeezed shut and her chest heaved in frightful lust as she heard fabric being torn from her body. Her senses were heightened, a result she imagined came from the adrenaline of the situation. She turned her head to kiss him, hearing his muffled moans as she boldly delved her tongue into his skillful mouth. They sucked on each other's tongues with a fever so blazing, Jane believed she could come undone through the act alone. 

It was cut short however, when Loki broke their kiss, grabbing her hand to hold his dagger with him - bringing it toward her lips.

"Lick." He breathed.

Jane's fought through her nervous thoughts and decided to play along with the dark prince. Assertively, she squeezed the dagger and provocatively rolled her tongue from her mouth.  
He lustfully studied her tongue as she made her ascent up the flat of the blade. Loki wanted so much just to impale her to the hilt with his throbbing cock. He smirked at her when he noticed her gaze never left his eyes.

"Such an obedient little mortal." He quipped.

A shiver ran down her spine as metal clanks and leather zips reached Jane's ears, hearing him leisurely unbinding his entire ensemble before her. His cock stood at attention, angry with lust.  
A flick of his wrist sent her body to her knees, coming face to face with his pulsing erection. Jane lightly gasped as she felt the sharp slight tug of her hair, her throat now exposed to the dark god.

"Suck." He commanded.

The abrupt manner in which he stammered forced her momentary pause. His dagger made its way below her chin, gently tilting her up. The way Jane licked her pouty lips forced his cock to twitch.

Loki exhaled with lids fluttered shut as Jane engulfed his erection. The dagger shimmered away and his fingers came through and massaged her scalp as her head bobbed enthusiastically into his crotch. Caressing his scrotum with one hand, Jane took the other and used it's grip to lubricate his cock with her warm spit. His low groans inspired her on, relaxing her throat so she could take him further. The act was giving her a sense of empowerment, and she enjoyed every moan that she caused to spill from his lips.

"You're very skilled at this..." He breathed heavily before sucking air in through his teeth.

Jane pulled his cock out with a loud pop. "We all have our talents, I suppose." She winked.

The god of mischief growled. Grabbing her shoulders to a standing position he pinned Jane against the wall. Roughly he pried her legs open to cup her sex possessively.  
Loki ran the thickness of his tongue up the column of her throat, suckling at the crook of her neck. His fingers began manipulating her clit, stroking tenderly as he continued to taste her pulse point. Jane bucked her hips into his touch, baring her throat for encouragement. 

"Ohh, I _love _your mouth." She breathed._ To which he responded with a dark chuckle. _

__Jane moaned at hearing him as he descended down her throat and onto the mounds of her breasts. Loki's lips locked onto her peaks one by one, lavishing them with flicks and suckles of his tongue.  
When he arrived at the place she wanted him most, Jane was already panting with desperation._ _

He hooked her leg over his shoulder and dove into her sex, licking along her slit in long strokes. Jane's hips jerked as he sucked on her clit, tasting and savoring every crevice between her legs.  
Her fingers slipped their way through his scalp, rolling her hips as he worked his talents. Tasting, savoring her very essence as he explored her so lewdly with his writhing wet muscle.  
Orgasm was approaching and her breathing began to hitch in anticipation, but before it came Loki gave one last thick stroke of his tongue and stood before her. 

__She whimpered in terrible frustration. "I was about to - "_ _

__"Not just yet, my dear..." He grinned, eyelids half hooded in desire._ _

__Emerald light flared near her hands as cold metal moved along her skin. Her wrists were bound, held out against the wall with chunky chains._ _

__"Loki, what are you _doing_?" She began to panic._ _

__"Shh.." He assured. "Relax."_ _

__Loki nipped at her earlobe as he positioned himself between her legs, caressing her ass cheeks, as he hoisted her body higher.  
Now feeling the head of his cock grazing her hot slit, she involuntarily rocked her hips desperately encouraging his entry._ _

__"My Jane is so eager tonight." Loki quipped as his lips pulled into a razor sharp grin._ _

__Jane began to feel herself being filled by his girth, steadily stimulating her insides as he rocked in and out of her body. The momentum of his firm plunges were deliciously electrifying. For a while, they continued this way, breathing in and out of each others mouths, swallowing each other's lustful moans. His speed began to transition into a violent penetration, impaling her to the hilt. Jane grabbed onto the chains for purchase during his rhythmic thrusts. Her cunt convulsed around his pumping cock, the stutter of her breaths increasing as he delightfully bruised her cervix. With every feral slam, Jane's body edged closer to climax. Before she could reach it, his movements halted._ _

__The abrupt lack of friction had her feral. "Don't _stop_!"  
Jane's arms were suddenly freed as her chains disintegrated. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him for support. Loki carried her with his cock still buried deep inside of her pussy, transporting both of them into the center of his bed. _ _

__Jane cried out as she felt Loki's teeth sinking into the crook of her neck as he pistoned himself forcefully in and out of her. The alluring cocktail of pain and pleasure was sending her near the edge. Her nails ferociously descended down his muscled back. Pushing himself up, Loki wrapped his fingers around her delicate throat, his pace never wavering. The direct eye contact was overwhelming enough to have her lifting her hips to meet his rocking hips as she fell into climatic convulsions. The dark god groaned at her moans as his seed spilled deep inside of her. Slowing his thrusts, he bent down to kiss her panting lips, tentatively caressing her tongue with his own. Suckling on her and playfully nipping at her lip. Her fingers wove through his hair and held him there, not ever wanting to break this salaciously tender kiss._ _

__Loki slowly withdrew his cock from Jane and pulled her to him underneath the covers. As he'd expected, Jane eyelids were heavy as they always were after sex. He smirked, placing a chaste kiss onto her forehead while she snuggled into his tender embrace._ _


	8. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing, discord and danger.

** [Chapter 8 Music Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xo8At6XEqE&list=PL_pyeavtJeMgQQEVqoO8MShkzlJHHW2Q6) **

Jane hums a tune as the shower water cascades down her bare skin. Sighing as the suds that saturate her hair delightfully tingle her scalp beneath massaging fingertips.  
_I've really got to remember to take some of this stuff back with me._ She thinks.

Loki had left a note for her by the night stand indicating that he'd gone to meet with the royal council for battle preparations. Although it was the first time Jane had seen Loki's handwriting, his wispy elegant style was of no surprise to her. It was difficult to read, but beautiful nonetheless, just as he was. Resting her back against the cool dark stoned tile, her eyelids fluttered shut at the relaxing sensation of it's contents. She had hoped the tension between Loki and Odin had subsided at least somewhat given the circumstances. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall. 

A delicate melody began erupting from her lips as she continued to gently cleanse her body. It was a song she knew well and sang often. As Jane allowed herself to be carried away into its lyrics, her mind started to wander of her dynamic with Loki. Thoughts of his touch, how good it made her feel. Their unspoken connection and vibrant passion was something she cherished deeply. Even still, there was a hidden panic underneath this layer of bliss. A fear of everything ending prematurely by either Thanos or the idea that Loki might be deceiving everyone - even her of his true intentions. Her heart beat rapidly within the confines of her chest. The last thing she needed to be was the crazy paranoid girlfriend - if that's what she was - she decided that if she was to continue entertaining the notion that he and she could really become something, then she'd have to invest fully. What is new love if it isn't a gamble?

Stepping out of the lavatory, dressed in a silken turquoise ensemble that was laid at the foot of her bed, she deeply inhaled the fresh dry air.

"I've brought you something." 

Jane gasped as she heard Loki's voice abruptly break the silence. Loki was donning his usual black, gold and green battle ensemble, looking regal and charming as ever. He nodded toward the bed to direct her attention.

Her eyebrow cocked curiously as her eyes followed his gaze. She then saw her MP3 player and earbuds sitting on the end table. Running over to retrieve it, confusion befell her as to why Loki would bring it to Asgard. Upon inspection however, it looked as if it were brand new. After pressing it on, she discovered it was in fact the original device. 

All of its data was still intact.

"You fixed it!" Jane exclaimed with glee as she held it against her heart. Jumping toward Loki, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, this time - he returned her embrace.

A few moments passed before his chest inflated and he cleared his throat.

"I know what a television remote is."

Jane met him with a puzzled look. "What?"

"Before - in your living quarters. You assumed I was attempting to operate your television. _This_ was the defective device to which I was actually referring."

Jane cupped her face with her hands. "Oh my god." She broke into a fit of chuckles, momentarily feeling embarrassed. Dropping her arms, she smiled broadly and nodded toward the dark haired prince.  
"Thank you, Loki, really. I mean it." 

"Care to dance?"

Eyes wide, she asked, "Seriously?"

Loki shrugged, "Might as well, I suppose."

Jane flashed him an excited grin as she thumbed her way through the track list, desperately searching for the very song that she'd been singing.  
After pressing the play symbol, she gently placed the phone back onto the table and walked over to Loki.  
She was so appreciative of his sudden generosity that she felt her heart flutter. 

"Oh wait... we don't have speakers." Jane pointed out.

The god of mischief waved his hands casually in the air and the music suddenly surrounded all around them within the chamber.

"You," She pressed her finger into his chest plate. "are something else."

Pulling Jane close to him, they swayed to the opening sounds. He took some time to take in the song's melody and before Jane knew what was happening, his right hand began to slide down her arm until found her left hand. Loki turned to face Jane and his fingers intertwined with hers. His left hand then slipped behind against the curve of her back, pressing her flush against his body. Their hearts were beating counter to one another and Jane could feel her temperature rise from deep within. A slow sway commenced between the both of them as the lyrics began. It was as if the music had a placed a spell over him, entrancing him into a softer version of himself. Loki's pale green eyes pierced into hers, a mixture of intimidation and desire were all she could feel at that very moment.  
His hand tenderly cradled the side of her face, caressing Jane's skin as if she were the most delicate thing in the universe.  
He twirled her around and she smiled, smoothly returning into his embrace. A grin she could only describe as sentimental spread across his own face - such a light-hearted expression so foreign to her. The point in time between them was so enchanting, she closed her eyes and wished it would stand still. She floated weightless in her thoughts, contented to be in the embrace of the Silvertongue. Wanting, wishing that her affections were reciprocated. Lips against hers own interrupted her meditations and she eagerly relished in his gentle passion. The two continued to sway as they kissed and cradled each other ever so intimately. When Loki broke their kiss, he looked deep into Jane's eyes as if trying to unlock some hidden secret within the depths of her soul. She wanted to tell him so badly that she was falling in love with him, but held back in fear of rejection. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Loki..." She whispered. He nuzzled into her ear and pulled her close. He ran a hand along her hair, appearing to admire it's length and texture before locking his eyes with hers again. Jane's own fingertips gently wove themselves through his shiny smooth ebony locks.

"Thank you, Jane." The words made her heart jump and cheeks burn. 

"For...?"

"For believing in me."

He twirled her again, this time dipping her back when she returned. Loki trailed slow open mouthed kisses along Jane's bare throat. Lost in his ministrations, she moaned his name.  
He brought her back up and she nuzzled her face into his chest. The music carried their rocking against each other for a few more minutes.  
The song ended with a trailing echo.  
Soon, the room gradually fell silent.

Jane sighed. "Did you like the song?" 

"It was quite enchanting." He remarked. She was pleased that he shared her affinity for a song that was so dear to her heart.

Bringing his lips to her ear, Jane could feel his cool breath as he delicately whispered, "Although, I do prefer when _you_ sing it."

Jane gasped as realization set in that he'd eavesdropped. "Loki!"

The god of mischief grinned and his lips planted themselves firmly atop her head, wrapping his arms around her body.

Jane lowered her face bashfully as a smile spread across her face. The dynamic they shared was blossoming and at that second, she realized she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Her arms squeezed him tighter. "Loki... I...." She choked, tears began welling in her eyes.

Gently tilting her chin up to face him. Loki noticed a tear streaking down Jane's cheek. He caught it with a curled index finger, wiping her skin dry with his thumbs. 

"What is it that troubles you?" He earnestly questioned.

 _I'm afraid of falling in love with you_ , She thought.

"I'm... I guess I'm just sort of overwhelmed, about this. I never thought this would happen." She gestures to them both. "It's... a little scary."

Loki snickers. "Did I not warn you such a sentiment wasn't very wise."

"I'm not the sort of person who is okay with just a physical dynamic."

"This isn't just that, Jane Foster."

"I understand. I want to make sure you won't keep me at arms length forever." 

"At arms length?"

"An expression. I guess I just... I want you to trust me with your hopes, your fears, things you've experienced..."

Brows furrowing, Loki's eyes narrowed. "I've said all that needs to be said, Jane Foster. Do not burden yourself with the details of my past. Can we not just appreciate what we have at the present?"

"I do. I do appreciate it. I'm just clarifying that if you have any intention of furthering what we have, I desire to share intimate parts of yourself with me."

Loki snickers. "Well, I should think that I've already -"

"You _know_ what I mean, Loki. I mean, have no idea what truly goes on in your mind or your heart. All the pain that you've endured through your life. Your dreams, fears, regrets - "

"For what purpose? So, you will grow to hate the monster of whom you've bedded?"

"Bedded? That isn't all this is, and you aren't a mon-"

"I'm certain you're at war with yourself over our affair."

"As much as you'd like to think the worst, you matter a lot to me, Loki. Hearing those horrible unspeakable acts Thanos subjected you to has only made me concerned that you might not be dealing with this properly. You need time to heal - "

"I am not _weak_. I am not mortal." He spat.

Jane clenched her jaw at his insult, choosing to ignore it in effort to reach resolution. She had clearly gone too far.

"Tell me Jane, why you are so adamant regarding this."

Jane sighed. "I just... I just need to make sure that you aren't bottling these thoughts and memories up, pushing them out of your mind. It can lead to-"

"Do you assume not a day goes by that I do not relive these events? That I do not harbor guilt?" He snapped.

"How am I supposed to know when you won't confide in me?"

"What is the point? Truly? Nothing will change the past. What is done is DONE. And if by prying into my affairs, you hope to quench your morbid curiosities then Ms. Foster, you are sorely mistaken."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm trying to understa - "

"You don't understand what I feel, Jane. You will NEVER understand what I feel!"

Loki's outburst left he and Jane both visibly shaken. Straightening his vest, he swallowed hard and averted his eyes. She had never before this been so frightened of him, even through all of his tactful scare antics. But there was something about his unstable demeanor now, the sorrow and unresolved issues still plaguing his mind that truly stirred her to her very core.

"I... there's somewhere I have to be." His long strides brought him to the door in mere seconds. Hesitation prevented him from immediately departing. He turned his head to the side.  
"Jane please."

The scientist glanced up quietly, the freshness of her emotions apparent in her glazed eyes.

"Please, just... trust." And then he was gone.

Sighing, she decided she needed fresh air to clear negative feelings and regather her rational thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Frigga's garden was an incredible sight. Thor had only brought her here once before, but she hadn't truly appreciated its beauty until now. There were trinkets and memoribilia dedicated to the Queen scattered across the roses and tulips. Even the benches and even stepping stones were engraved with quotes in the name of Frigga.

Jane silently cursed herself as she reclined on the bench. She asked herself why she allowed herself to succumb to a man who is so emotionally unavailable. And so easily. 

_Well because the sex is terrific._ She snickered in amusement at her horrible joke. 

She was under no delusions that the god of mischief wasn't without skeletons in his closet. He'd lived a lifespan longer than she could ever dream. Perhaps she was being too pushy.  
It still didn't give him the right to make such outlandish assumptions, she thought. Jane understood they were both on edge as it was given the circumstances of their situation. Neither of them knew exactly what would come to pass regarding Thanos.

A light tapping noise caught her attention. It was a tower door, left ajar. It was swaying slightly open and shut with the wind. Rising, she walked to the door to close it.  
Just before she did, she decided to have a peek. It was fairly dark, but she was able to make out a spiraled staircase, leading both up and down the tower, into a basement. A faint flickering light caught her attentions below. She knew she really shouldn't be venturing in, but curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it, she was descending down the cobblestone steps.

The candle light grew brighter the nearer she got, half of it being blocked out by a long wall. Tip-toeing around the corner she saw Loki sat solemnly in the center of the chamber, deep in meditation. 

It also seemed that he was talking to himself or someone of whom she could not hear.

* * *

Loki inhaled sharply as he felt his astral projection into Thanos's realm. Consumed within his psychic travels, he wasn't aware of his body silently sitting in Asgard. Nor the fact that Jane had wandered near his secret spot behind the garden.

The battle preparations had gone as he'd expected. Another quarrel with Odin over the best course of action, and Thor attempting to mediate their conflict. Loki was weary of feeling alien in the only realm he had truly ever known. Yet although he still harbored great resentment, he did not wish Asgard to be destroyed. Nor did he want any harm to come of Jane. Being open and truthful to her is the one thing he wanted to give her, as he knew she deserved it. However, Loki understood that if he was to be rid of the Titanian, he'd have to resort to his skill of deceit.

"You dare expose your position to me." Thanos growled.

"Intentionally so. I've planted many seeds in this garden and the fruit is finally ripe for your taking. If you seek to act, I can help you succeed."

"And how, pray tell - am I to so readily take the word the _prince_ of lies? 

"You know well my contempt for Odin."

"And what of Frigga? Do you share contempt for her?" 

"She is dead." 

"Oh, how delightful it would have been had I been the lucky one to end her life." Thanos chuckles darkly. "It would have given me great pleasure to listen to her dying screams."

The words stung, but Loki kept his composure. He knew Thanos was testing him, searching for cracks.

"She meant nothing to me."

"What's to say you've haven't a change of heart, puppet prince? A deep rooted sentiment over the only family you've ever known."

"And _why_ would I suddenly regain sentiment over the very people who have betrayed me all my life. Ones who would gladly put me back into a cell to rot for an eternity."

"I've witnessed the weakness of sentiment a thousand times over."

"You underestimate me."

"So tell me why you remain free in the very realm you condemn."

"As I've mentioned, I was planting seeds. Through a temporary alliance, I have feigned repentance and have regained the trust of Odin and Thor. Their demise will be under my hand and the Tesseract will be yours for the taking. Provided..."

"Provided, _what_?" 

"Provided I am granted rule over this realm."

Thanos snickers. "Very well, Laufeyson. I will agree to your _terms_. But take heed," His voice growled. "should you deceive me, the gravity of suffering you experience will be unparalleled. I expect you understand the magnitude of my words."

"Yes I've... become quite _familiar_ with your methods."

"When will this plan of yours be implemented."

"Tonight. While Asgard sleeps."

"Do NOT fail me again."

The psychic passage closed so quickly, the shock of it's evaporation sent Loki spinning with a migraine. Cringing, he rubbed at his throbbing temples.

"Loki, what's going on..."

Jane asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Jane, you should _not_ be in here."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

Jane's heart fluttered rapidly in dread. "Are you planning on fucking us over?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, I -"

"I _overheard_ you!"

"Its a trick, I'm only manipulating Thanos into thinking I am so -"

"How can i trust you when you don't even trust me?"

"It's not that simple, Jane. If you'll just allow me to explain."

Her mind was a tangled mess of panic, worry, guilt. She longed to take him at his word but also needed to ensure she was being rational in doing so.  
A loud crash exploded from afar.

"What was that?" Jane stammered as a quake forced them to take purchase.

"Thanos is here, I knew he wouldn't wait!" Loki muttered under his breath. "I beg you." 

The mortal scientist clutched her chest in terror.

"Jane, look at me." She turned to face him. "Please. Believe in me." He pleaded, desperate eyes burning into hers.

Cautiously, she nodded as Loki wrapped his arms around her, teleporting the both of them into his room.

The palace immediately vibrated underneath her feet. Panic washed across Loki's face as the reality of the situation sunk into his mind. Witnessing the maiden warrior finally jogging into the double doors, he grabbed Jane by both shoulders. 

"Sif will watch over you, here. See to it that you stay within my chambers until my return. You are NOT to leave under any circumstances, do you understand?"

Jane nodded furiously at Loki, "Everything will be okay, right?" She panted.

"Of _course_." He uttered before vanishing. 

As Jane was left with the traces of his fading magic, she reached out to touch its remnants. A trembling tear descended down her cheek as she feared the events to come.


	9. We're In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

[ Chapter 9 Music Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56vLS_KPp9I&list=PL_pyeavtJeMhBMDbp8zHxZpPKgrctlej_)

Without hesitation, Loki transported himself into the throne room. Upon his manifestation, he'd glanced around to see Thor, Odin, the warriors three as well as an army of Asgardian soldiers acknowledging his presence with a knowing nods. Screeches of the chitauri were beginning to grow louder.

Thor gripped tightly to his hammer. "Thanos isn't supposed to be here!"

"Does anything ever go according to plan?" Loki quirked his brow.

"The Destroyer will be in concealed until given the signal."

Loki nods, glancing at the Asgardian knights. "Thor, are you certain they'll be able to fend them off?"

"At this moment, I can only be hopeful." He replied.

_________________________

Jane's stomach was in knots as she strode frantically through the god of Mischief's chambers. Sif remained still and on guard by the dual doors that led out.  
The tension was thick and her nerves were on edge, she had to find an outlet. To keep from slipping into insanity, Jane desperately searched for something to keep her mind occupied. Stepping anxiously through his room, Sif broke the silence.

"Be still, Jane. Your pacing is distracting."

"Right, sorry." Jane apologized deciding to sit. As she found herself approaching Loki's writing desk, she furrowed her brow in curiosity as she caressed the drawer handle, hesitating.

Finally, she grasped the drawer handle and pulled it back.

A thin, single leather-bound notebook was found laying inside.  
Jane gulped at the discovery and glanced up with a guilty pang toward Sif who seemed to be oblivious to her snooping. Jane could only assume the warrior was deep within her own thoughts, on high-alert as she attempted to gauge the danger of their proximity. 

The notebook was dusty, but warm in the scientist's hands. She sat down slowly and began to flip open it's cover. Initially, she expected many pages of Loki's erratic handwriting spanned across it's pages, but this writing was softer and more feminine. Jane wasn't sure what she was looking for except anything and everything that would stifle her anxiety at the present moment. This is when she conveniently came to a page that'd begun with the words. "My son. My darling progeny...."

Jane exhaled and read on.

" _Loki, harboring much resentment despite being a sensitive child within. Molded by the harsh injustices of his external environment.  
To no avail, he remains treated an outcast. He has not the lust for brutality as his brother. For hundreds of years, Loki has endeavored for diplomacy between all realms. Such sentiment not shared by his father nor of the others. They assume this position weak, ultimately influencing the opinions of Asgard. The illusions he has mastered from my teachings have only been regarded condescendingly as a woman's craft and nothing more. I'd gather this is due to their inability to match his sorcery. Loki isn't aware that he is perhaps the most powerful sorcerer in existence, thus far, regardless of my devotion, he has only learned he is a despised being, forever living under the shadow under Thor and Odin. The yearning for justice is always strong within his heart, yet the lengths he pursued in effort to prove himself yield fruitless. For a time it has been apparent that no matter what goodwill his powers brought forth, affirmation still lied distant. Even my own assertions bear no relevance but dismissed as a mother's words of bias. I can see that resentment surges within his heart. I can see that his restraint is weakening and his capacity for these injustices will soon rupture. I alone am unable to reach him. But perhaps... perhaps the Midgardian woman who was able to penetrate the thick barrier of Thor's heart can one day guide my youngest where I have clearly failed..."_

Jane slammed the book shut, finally eliciting a reactionary glance from Sif who remained by her station at the doors.

"Sorry." The mortal muttered.

Jane felt overwhelming empathy for Loki just then as she attempted to control her racing heart. She was grateful he had kept his mother's diary and how it had helped her to understand a part of him that she wasn't sure existed until now. It was then that Jane's faith in Loki intensified to an unwavering confidence that radiated through her entire being. The adrenaline triggered by the recent revelation of her purpose to Frigga escalated.

At the height of Jane's fervor, something violently burst through the doors, knocking Sif back.

A chitauri soldier, rammed past her advanced immediately toward Jane stretching his limbs toward her. Jane already against the wall, closed her eyes, bracing for impact - but a loud slicing sound was all she'd heard. When she opened them, she saw Sif standing over the chitauri's slain body, her sword freshly stained with it's blood. 

Screeches from the balcony alerted them both as they witnessed more chitauri spilling in through it's opening.

"Jane, _run_!" Sif commanded, as her swords simultaneously slayed the aliens.

Obeying, Jane fled the chambers, unsure of where to go. She knew that only place she was safe was near Loki - so she started toward the throne room, desperate to seek refuge and hoping they'd already taken care of Thanos.

_________________________

"Such a destructive entrance. Do you intend to leave me with nothing to rule?" Loki sarcastically quipped upon Thanos's entrance.

"Ensuring the prince of lies kept to his word is of far more importance."

"Well, you've granted me no time to straighten up this mess, I'm afraid." Loki huffed disappointedly.

It was then, that Thanos scoured the room. His eyes met with a gruesome display of horror. Slaughtered bodies scattered, faces contorted and deep gashes split open at their necks.  
Thor's murdered body oozing blood that pooled around them and Odin's severed head grasped tightly by Loki's hand. 

"A lovely sight, is it not?"

Thanos chuckles. "Perhaps I _have_ underestimated your rage afterall."

"Everyone does." Loki grinned.

The cracked echo of the throne rooms door diverted their attention. In stepped Jane, eyes wide and swallowing as she realized the weight of the situation she's just stepped into.

"A _mortal_?"

"She is of no consequence."

Thanos motioned. "Bring her to _me_." 

The remaining few chitauri jumped to retrieve the frenzied scientist, but their grasps onto her forearms were met with a powerful jolt, that sent them flying backward instead.

The entire throne room shifted, dead bodies no longer on the floor. Odin, Thor were gone and the blood that splattered across the chamber vanished as the elaborate illusion faded.

" _Wretched perjurer!_ " Thanos growled. 

A crack of lightning descended from above as Thor made his entrance, alternately casting a bolt toward Thanos and chucking his hammer to annihilate the alien soldiers.  
"What has happened to Jane?!" He yelled.

Loki ducked as two chitauri swung over his head. "The Aether is still protecting her! It's... it's _apart_ of her." He replied, slicing the throats of two chitauri at once.

"I thought it was removed -" Thor shouted, noticing that Sif entered the throne room heading to defend Jane.

"No..." continued Loki, "she deduced some of it was left behind. The residual energy must have altered her tolerance." 

The last of the chitauri were destroyed and  
Jane felt her skin, bewildered by the newfound defensive powers she'd had all this time. 

"Remain close." Sif commanded.

Thanos belted a deafening roar, preparing to sprint toward Loki. It was then that a blinding light bestrewn the room as Odin channeled the Odinforce through Gungnir. It's power directly engulfed the massive Titanian rendering him temporarily immoble. 

" _NOW!_ " Loki shouts.

A large form appeared behind Thanos, unrecognizable to Jane. A fist erupted through the center of Thanos's chest, then viciously disengaged from it. The fists owner, strolled around to confront Thanos, heaving in fury as he came face to face with the Titanian.

"I trust you two have met?" Loki inquired smugly as a dying Thanos's dropped to his knees. 

Drax the Destroyer. Wronged twice over, traveled the galaxies as he sought vengeance ever since the day Thanos had killed his family.

"This is for my _wife_ and my _daughter_!" Drax squeezed the pounding muscle until it was a messy pulp within his grasp.

It was then that Loki noticed the black hole super bomb Thanos revealed within his palm. If Thanos was to die, he intended on taking everyone with him. 

From afar, Jane watched in astonishment as Loki transformed to Jötunn before her. His green eyes shone red and raised patterns appeared along his tinted blue skin. It was the very first time she'd seen him in his native entity, and despite her initial shock, there was a curious beauty to his nature. 

" _Die..._ " Thanos blurted as he initiated the bomb's trigger.

A massive ice sphere emerged at Loki's will, attempting to encapsulate the diameter of the bomb's energy pull. The force from within the frozen bubble caused Loki to wince in unspeakable pain. He screamed loud and long, using every ounce of his power to spare anyone else from intense suction. Those within the throne room witnessed in bated breath as Thanos finally folded into himself from within the frosted cell. The sphere itself shattered and Loki collapsed to the ground.

" _Noo!_ " Jane cried, rushing to Loki's side. 

Silence befell the room. Solemn expressions cast on every face as they all stood processing the situation at hand.

Jane's sobs filled the atmosphere as she clutched to his lifeless body. He was cold. Colder than she'd ever imagined a body could be. She wasn't sure if it was due to being a Jötunn post-mortem or being Jötunn altogether.

Thor dropped to his knees before him. "I've failed you..." His voice quivered.

Odin stepped forth, placing his hand on Thor's shoulder, bowing his head. "No, I'm afraid it is I who have -" but abruptly ceased to continue.

A glowing light had forced their pause, momentarily blinding sight.

A trio of shapes floated from above. Jane crawled backward, shielding her damp eyes from the sting of a brightness that was now steadily dimming.

"The Norns..." Odin uttered. 

The shapes took the form of three regal women in flowing gowns. Gradually, they descended toward laying Loki's body onto the palace floor.

Jane through the pain of her despondency, finally managed to speak.  
"Are you... are you here to take him away?"

The celestial women acknowledged the mortal's inquiry with a gentle smile. "Not this day - for this Jötunn has heart - there are many great events to come in his name."

Jane glanced at Thor for understanding, but he met her confusion with a bewildered shake of his head.

When she returned her attentions to the Norns, their hands hovered over Loki, returning him to Asgardian form.

Jane wanted to further interpret what they'd meant, but she instead scurried back toward the god of mischief who was now gasping for air.  
She embraced his unmoving body as the Norns ascended back into the air, disappearing completely from sight.  
"I thought you were gone forever." She began as hot tears stained her cheeks. "I love you." Jane whimpered, hands clutching into his sides, feeling that the warmth had been restored to his body. "I love you so much."

His hoarse voice whispered. "I love you, Jane." Before coughing through the fresh air in his lungs.

_________________________

  


Asgardians spiritedly chant Loki's praises that evening from below the palace. As he acknowledged their appreciation above, he couldn't help but feel a renewed sense of comfort and belonging. After hundreds of years, the crowd was finally cheering, and it was in his favor. He never thought he'd witness this day. 

Thor clapped his brother's back, famished from a long day physical and emotional exhaustion.  
"Shall we eat?"

_________________________

The dining hall was buzzing with excitement and laughter. As everyone stood beside their chairs awaiting the Odin's arrival, Jane took her place beside Loki glancing up at him in pride. Amazed that he was able to coordinate such a plan that would change the hearts of Asgard.

"So, who _was_ that huge guy?"

"I assume you're referring to Drax the Destroyer. He received what he came for and has decided to return back to his traveling crew. The _Guardians_ , as they refer to themselves."

"Huh."

The All-Father eventually entered the dining hall, cueing silence. 

"Loki _Odinson_." He spoke, approaching the head of the table.

"It is with great pride that I honor you for your valiant efforts. The strategy in which you used to manipulate our enemy, has proven effective, as has your loyalty to your realm. It is because of these deeds that I hereby pardon you from this day forward for your transgressions. Your status as Prince of Asgard shall be restored... effective immediately."

Loud cheers, Jane glances at Loki as she clapped enthusiastically. Loki only nodded sharply, a smirk concealing his underlying discomfort with such overwhelming positivity. A most foreign experience.

"Jane Foster of Midgard -" Odin continued, jolting Jane into self-consciousness. "a mere mortal to many, but an influence so great - both of my sons have gained true wisdom and enlightenment. I admit I have underestimated your value. But that you have somehow managed to tame the arrogance of one son and capture the heart of the other. It is for this, I give thanks. You have my eternal gratitude." Raising his chalice into the air, Odin nodded. "For Asgard."

Loki held up his goblet. "For Asgard."

"For Asgard!" The dining hall guests cheered, now ready to feast on the elaborate buffet of delicacies laid across the table.

It wasn't until everyone began sitting down, that Loki noticed Mjolnir placed firmly in his seat. Thor's favorite prank. Loki arched an eyebrow at his oaf of a brother who was now laughing.

"Oh! Come now, brother! I didn't want all this attention getting to your head!" Thor joked as he removed his hammer off Loki's seat. 

Amidst his chuckles however, Thor's grip on Mjolnir slipped.  
Instinctively, Loki moved his hand to grab it from falling - momentarily failing to remember he couldn't lift it.

But he did. 

Collective gasps and low murmurs were heard before the room fell silent. Loki had caught the hammer's stem and raised it to Thor's horror as he cautiously handed it back to the thunder god. 

Odin stood, fully aware of the circumstantial implications. "You need not rule if you do not wish it, but it would remain yours for the taking should you change your mind."

Loki in all of his life had wanted nothing more than to hear those very words, especially from his adopted father. But he knew it wasn't the right time. Having already lost the desire to obtain the tesseract, Loki now understood why Thor was willing to give up status as King. Now that Loki finally achieved validation from the only place he'd known as home, aspirations to rule were temporarily shelved. All he wanted at that moment was already standing by him.

"One day, perhaps." Loki replied. "I believe Jane would agree, that she and I are in dire need of a period free from obligation."

"Where will you go?" Thor inquired.

"Wherever the mood strikes."

"Where are we going?" Jane whispered.

"Through the galaxy, exploring realms, exposing you to different inhabitants, culture. I could teach you everything I know."

Jane considered of all the scientific advances she could make through obtained knowledge of the universe.  
"Even... you know?" Jane wiggled her fingers, implying magic.

"Yes," Loki chuckled, "Even that."

Excitedly, she nodded. "Yes." She beamed. "That sounds like a perfect vacation."

_________________________

The god of mischief took a deep helping of mead, spectating from the sidelines as the celebration continued.

Thor strolled up beside him, joining his observations. Loki exhaled heavily as he watched Jane mingling with other Asgardians.  
"She's reduced me to a fool, I fear."

"Nonsense, brother." Thors firmly gripped Loki's shoulder. "You're far wiser than I'd ever imagined."

Loki snickers. "Well, it appears someone's finally come to their senses."

Thor chuckled with Loki as they pulled into a brief embrace.

"Loki, I... I apologize for how I was toward you at times."

"Think nothing of it. Water under the bridge, as Midgardians say."

"I've been thinking of escorting Sif to Midgard for a spell."

"It wouldn't hurt. I'm sure Jane would want you to deliver a few messages to her cohorts."

"That, I will." Thor replied. "I'd tell you to take care of Jane, but I already trust she's in great hands."

"Another sign you've come to your senses, brother." Loki winked.

_________________________

Atop a cliff in the outskirts of Vanaheim, Loki lay reclined with Jane against his chest.

It'd been a fortnight after the celebration and they'd already begun their celestial travels.  
Thor and Sif were publicly courting and decided to take their own vacation to Earth. He also agreed to relay messages for Jane to both Darcy and Erik.  
Jane was thrilled to hear that her news was well received and pleased to know that her friends were doing fine. With Darcy now occupied with Ian, Jane's guilt soon lifted.  
_Take all the time you need, Janey._ Scribbled on a note from Erik. He excitedly knew she'd come back with a surge of new information.  
Erik didn't however, yet know she was in a relationship with Loki, that was a secret she'd have to slowly work in when the time was right.

Jane was finally relaxed and relieved that everything seemed had fallen into place so perfectly.

Still, there was a piece of a puzzle, that prompted inquiry. Something that had been nagging at her for quite some time.  
"Loki, may I ask you a question?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You may."

"Did you talk to Sif under my guise?"

"Possibly."

Jane shook her head snickering. "Why am I not surprised."

"Spare me the feigned annoyance. You enjoy my mischievous nature."

Jane blushed in response. Unable to protest his claim, she instead continued to prod.  
"So, why Drax?"

"Why Drax what?"

"Why did you decide to include 'Drax The Destroyer' in your strategy to get rid of Thanos?"

"I came to the conclusion that revenge would be best fulfilled by him. Seeing as he had everything he loved dear, ripped away."

"That was surprisingly charitable of you."

"Also, he was the only being strong enough to puncture through Titanian flesh."

Jane chuckled, " _What_ am I going to do with-"

"Shhh..." He whispered. "Look." He pointed above.

An eruption of colors was seen filling the heavens. Jane rose, standing in awe at the slew of what looked like shooting stars. They shimmered like fireworks, illuminating the atmosphere in hues of pink, purple and blue. Simultaneously bursting and glittering brightly across the night sky.

  


"Are these fireworks?"

"Not exactly. It's the Sorcerer's celebration. They're crafting all of this with their own magic."

"That is... the most amazing thing I've ever seen..." Jane whispered gazing into the vast celestial wonder before her.

A soothing tingle in her scalp turned her attentions toward Loki, who's admiring eyes were fixed on hers as his fingers languidly wove through her hair.

"I couldn't agree more."

Jane leaned in to meet his lips with an intense gratitude for his decision to bring her here. Her heart skipped a beat, no longer afraid of the darkness that dwelled deep inside of him, for she knew there was now also light. A light that she would help remain ignited. Maybe show him a way to eventually untie the bonds of resentment. She didn't know exactly what the future held for them, nor did she know for certain whether this hunger for thrills would someday diminish. Jane knew as long as she was with Loki, she'd feel fulfilled. 

They made love under the heavens. The sounds of the Raga an echoing choir in the background of their soft sighs and passionate moans. 

Jane fell limp over his chest, worn weak from multiple climaxes. She fell asleep to the lull of her hair being stroked so languidly.  
Loki slid into deep thought as he reveled in the tranquility of her light snores. A peculiar admiration of an intimacy he'd never experienced as she slumbered under the stars within his embrace.

He had changed considerably in such a short period of time. The once impulsive Loki felt himself lingering longer on decisions, weighing them with a birth of a new conscience. It was still a foreign experience in which he struggled to familiarize himself, but he'd presumed Jane would guide him. It reminded him if the fact that her brief lifespan was a growing concern.

No. It simply wouldn't do to watch her wither away, Jane would _have_ to become immortal for nothing had ever caused such a swell within his heart, he reasoned.  
Perhaps he shall have Thor call in a favor, since Idunn was still cross with him over the blasted eagle debacle. 

Either way, Jane is to remain a staple in his life. He needed her. For even with these turn of events, he still could not promise that his desire for power would be quenched nor that his grudges be entirely extinguished. Such a burden he was, yet Jane had accepted him despite his nature. She loved and forgave him of his transgressions. The only things remained certain was his devotion to her and that one day, Asgard shall be his to rule.  
The only notion sweeter being this soon-to-be immortal ruling by his side as his confidant... as his Queen. His Jane.


End file.
